Beyond The Camera
by aboutswen
Summary: Dizem que o amor acontece da forma mais inesperada possível. Será isso verdade? Jennifer e Lana, duas atrizes pouco conhecidas, estavam para descobrir isso, tanto com outras pessoas quanto com si mesmas. Seria possível o amor transceder as telas da televisão? Como ja dizia a série que as duas trabalhavam: O amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas. Será?
1. Chapter 1

Abro os olhos preguiçosamente enquanto o despertador toca, indicando um novo dia. Aquele era um especialmente diferente, eu iria começar numa nova série, dessa vez como protagonista, algo meio diferente de tudo que eu havia feito até então. Me estico para desligar o insistente despertador e olho para o lado, vendo o corpo semi-nu de meu namorado, Amaury Nolasco, estrela da série Prision Break.

Me levanto com toda a disposição matinal possível, visto uma calça de moletom, uma blusa regata, cubro os braços com um casaco e saio para correr pelas ruas de Vancouver, coisa que já tinha se tornado comum e característica para mmim.

Não era completamente desconhecida, mas também não era muito famosa, o que me permitia correr sem a preocupação de ter milhares de pessoas atrás de mim, invadindo o meu momento pessoal. Se havia algo que eu prezava, era a minha privacidade. Mesmo sendo uma atriz, mesmo sendo uma pessoa pública, eu ainda era um ser humano, eu ainda queria ter meus momentos de pessoa normal.

Depois de correr por uns três quarteirões, decido que é hora de parar, então volto para o meu apartamento para me arrumar e partir para o novo trabalho. Chego em casa e, assim que abro a porta, posso ver meu namorado cozinhando algo para nós. Aquilo já havia virado rotina, eu saía para correr e, quando voltava, me deparava com ele cozinhando.

\- Bom dia, linda. – diz ao perceber a minha presença. – como foi a corrida hoje?

\- Como sempre . – Sorrio – Estou aproveitando meus últimos dias como total desconhecida.

\- Ué, doutora Cameron... – Deixa os ovos que estava fritando na frigideira e vem ao meu encontro, beija meus lábios rapidamente e coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Você não é uma total desconhecida, Jen. – Sorri, mais uma vez, e volta para terminar o nosso alimento.

\- Eu gosto de agir como se fosse uma total desconhecida. – Brinco. – Vou tomar um banho, me espere para comer.

Levanto do banquinho alto em que estava sentada e me dirijo ao banheiro, pronta para tomar um banho. Lavo os cabelos, como não havia nada no contrato sobre a forma como ele deveria estar, mantive os fios castanhos. Provavelmente eles mudariam tudo lá pelo estúdio mesmo.

Me visto mais formalmente dessa vez, porém não perco o meu estilo, que se baseava no conforto em primeiro lugar. Opto por calças jeans e uma blusa social branca, meus cabelos ficam soltos, não me importo que eles sequem ao vento. Nós pés coloco sapatilhas pretas, simpnles porém completamente confortável.

Volto para a sala e a mesa já está posta, eu tinha o melhor namorado do mundo. Ele havia cozinhado ovos, feito café e algumas panquecas doces também. Encho uma caneca com café, preencho com leite e bebo de uma vez, tudo isso sob o olhar atento de Amaury.

\- O que foi? – Sorrio, mostrando minhas covinhas.

– Você é linda, sabia? – pergunta e se estica para alisar minhas bochechas. – Eu te amo, Jen. – Ele diz aquelas palavras e eu tenho que me conter para não engasgar com a comida. – Eu te amo, muito, muito, muito. – Não sei o que responder, como reagir a aquela declaração, então faço o que qualquer pessoa normal faria e fujo.

-Estou atrasada, amor. – Me levanto rapidamente, beijo seus lábios sem pudor, pego minha bolsa, as chaves e corro para fora de meu apartamento, deixando para trás um moreno completamente aturdido.

Entro no carro e dirijo pelas ruas da cidade na qual eu iria morar pelos próximos oito meses. Com certa dificuldade, pois era nova no local, consigo chegar aos estúdios da ABC. Como disse anteriormente, era o meu primeiro dia, eu não conhecia mais ninguém do cast, sabia apenas que eu interpretaria Emma Swan, a filha abandonada da Branca de Neve. Logo na entrada, me identifico ao porteiro, que me deixa entrar, dando a orientação de onde eu deveria estacionar meu carro e comunicando que eu deveria me encontrar com os criadores da série, Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis.

Certo, eles não eram conhecidos como Shonda Rhimes e Ryan Murphy, mas também não eram os piores. A ideia deles para o show era, na verdade, incrível. Os contos de fadas numa terra sem magia, numa terra completamente diferente da qual eles estavam acostumados a viver. Perguntando às pessoas enquanto eu andava, consigo, depois de algum tempo, chegar à sala dos dois.

Bato na porta e ouço um "pode entrar" lá de dentro. Entro na sala e os vejo sentados por detrás de uma mesa quadrada. À sua frente havia duas cadeiras, uma para mim e a outra presumi que fosse para a minha co-estrela.

\- Adam, Edward. – Os cumprimento com um aperto de mão. Adam faz sinal para que eu me sente e Edward começa a falar.

\- Jen, você está linda. – Sorrio com o elogio. – Porém teremos que mudar um pouco a sua aparência.

\- Tudo pela arte! – Dig vez deles dois sorrirem. Havia, de fato, algo no meu contrato que me obrigava a deixar o cabelo da forma que fosse melhor para a série.

\- Nós iremos deixá-la loira, e vamos cachear o cabelo também. – Okay, nunca me imaginei loira, mas continuei ouvindo. – Além disso, você malha?

\- Malhar, malhar não... – Respondo. – Mas faço atividades fisicas.

\- Gostaríamos que você deixasse os músculos dos braços proeminentes. – Adam e Edward trocam um olhar cumplice e Adam continua falando. – Quanto ao físico é apenas isso, mas não é esse o assunto que queremos discutir com vocês.

-Vocês?

\- Isso, você e sua co-estrela. – Responde Eddy. – Ela já deve estar chegando. – Mal termina de dizer isso e a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi entra na sala. Seus cabelos eram curtos, não passavam dos ombros, e eram bem escuros. Seus olhos eram de um castanho intenso, forte. Sua pele não era branca como a minha, tinha um leve tom bronzeado, latino. – Ah, aí está ela.

Então a morena abre um sorriso. Meu Deus, aquele foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida todinha.

\- Lana! – Sorri Adam, rapidamente ela dá beijinhos nas bochechas dos dois e se senta ao meu lado. – Lana, Jennifer, se conheçam. – Ela me abraça de forma animada e eu fico meio sem reação. – Vocês vão conviver juntas por muito tempo.

\- Bem, sem mais delongas... – Interrompe Eddy. – Vocês já sabem a história das personagens de vocês, mas não sabem como essas histórias vão se cruzar. – Eu presumi que ela fosse interpretar a Branca de Neve, tendo em vista que a Branca de Neve deveria ser a mulher mais bonita do Reino. – A filha da Branca de Neve, Emma Swan. – Aponta para mim. – E a Rainha Má. – Aponta para ela.

\- Eu vou infernizar sua vida. – Brinca Lana, olhando para mim.

\- É nesse espírito mesmo, Lana. – Diz Adam. – Porém, esse ódio todo que uma vai sentir pela outra vai evoluir para algo a mais.

\- Como assim? – Me inclino para a frente, curiosa.

\- Ah, vocês sabem que é um conto de fadas moderno, não sabem? – Fazemos que sim com a cabeça. – Então, vocês vão dividir um filho. – Henry. Me lembro disso no roteiro. – E vão passar por muitas coisas juntas.

\- Entre o amor e ódio existe uma linha muito tênue. – continua Edward. – Vocês vão cruzar essa linha e se tornar um casal. – Termina, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Nós vamos ser um casal? – Pergunta a outra mulher, completamente animada com a ideia. – Vocês são geniais, a Rainha Má e a filha da Branca de Neve.

\- Isso não seria incesto? – Pergunto meio receosa.

\- Claro que não, Jen. – Responde Adam. – A Regina não é avó de verdade da Emma.

\- E quando isso tudo vai acontecer? – Lana parecia uma criança, de tão animada que estava com a ideia.

\- Nós não sabemos, e queremos que vocês duas guardem o maior segredo sobre isso, pode ser?

\- Com certeza. – Respondemos em uníssono.

\- Chamamos vocês aqui para pedir que vocês coloquem nas entrelinhas, já que queremos fazer desse casal um trunfo para o show. – Explicam. – E queremos o máximo de segredo, pois vai ser uma surpresa e tanta para todos.

\- Uau. – Digo.

\- Pois bem, já falamos o necessário. Agora vamos conhecer o resto do elenco, já que vocês ainda não se conhecem.

Eles levantam e nós duas levantamos também. Percebo que Lana já conhece os dois de outros trabalhos, e eles demonstram certa intimidade ao conversar. Adam e Edward nos avisam que vão precisar passar em outro lugar e nós indicam a sala em que faremos as fotos para a temporada.

Olho para a Lana e ela me olha de volta.

\- Não tivemos como nos apresentar direito. – Sorri de forma amável. – Lana, Lana Parrilla.

\- Jennifer Morrison. – Retribuo o sorriso.

\- Dra. Cameron. – Fala enquanto andamos. – Eu gosto de House.

\- Eu também gostava. – Digo e memórias não muito legais invadem minha cabeça. Ela parece não perceber e se mantém animada falando.

\- Eu já interpretei uma médica também. – Olho para ela e lembro. Claro! Miami Medical.

\- Dra. Emily Zambrano.

\- Eva. – Me corrige.

\- Isso. Eva. – Me sinto envergonhada por ter errado o nome, mas ela parece não se abalar.

Continuamos andando até a sala de Chroma Key, a famosa tela verde. Alguns acessores nos recepcionam, dizendo que vão nos transformar em Emma Swan e Regina Mills, respectivamente.

Somos arrastadas para cantos diferentes e ela sorri para mim, murmurando um "tchau", aceno em resposta e me deixo levar para o salão montado especialmente para mim.

\- Emma Swan. – Diz a cabeleireira.- Vamos ficar loira? – Pergunta, creio que na tentativa de me animar.

\- E tem saída? – brinco.

\- Não. – me responde. Nós duas damos risadas e ela começa a trabalhar em meu cabelo. Peço para que cubram o espelho, assim terei a surpresa de me ver loira.

Algumas horas, muita tinta e diversos produtos depois, estou pronta.

\- Hora de se ver como Emma Swan, Jen. –diz Paige, a cabeleireira. Naquele tempo em que passamos ali, acabamos por nos tornar amigas. – Vou descobrir o espelho e você se olha, certo?

Faço que sim com a cabeça e ela puxa o pano que cobria. Levanto o rosto e me encaro. Eu estava completamente diferente, porém gosto do resultado.

Meus cabelos castanhos não eram mais castanhos, e sim loiros. Os fios que antes chegavam na cintura, agora morriam no meio das costas, alguns centímetros abaixo dos ombros. E não eram mais retos, havia ondas neles. Cachos.

\- Meu Deus, Paige. – digo, boquiaberta com o resultado. – Eu amei!

\- Ótimo, Jen. – Interrompe a acessora responsável por mim. – Agora vamos ao figurino.

Sou tirada da cadeira e me despeço de Paige com um abraço, prometendo que eu voltaria até ela. Sigo a acessora, que acabo descobrindo que o nome é Spencer, e vamos até a sala de figurinos.

A figurinista verifica as minhas medidas e me aparece com regatas de variadas cores, calças jeans e jaquetas. Fico animada com aquelas roupas e gosto de todas elas, especialmente de uma jaqueta vermelha.

\- Que bom que gostou, essa jaqueta vai te acompanhar a série toda. – Explica a figurinista, Hanna. – Ela vai ser a peça fundamental do vestuário de Emma.

Quando estou devidamente vestida e arrumada, Spencer me arrasta para o estúdio de fotos. Chegando lá me deparo com Lana, que eu já conhecia, e mais 4 pessoas, três adultos e uma criança.

\- Oi, Jen! – Diz uma morena de cabelos estilo Joãozinho e eu logo a reconheço como Ginnifer, que já tinha atuado comigo em um filme. – Quanto tempo! Seu cabelo está lindo.

\- Ginny. – A abraço com força. – Meu Deus, você vai ser a Branca?

\- Sim, e você vai ser minha filha. – Sorri. – Venha conhecer seu "pai". – Faz aspas com as mãos ao dizer a última palavra. Me puxa pela mão e logo estou entrosada com todos os presentes, menos com a criança, a quem supus ser Henry.

Lana percebeu que ele estava envergonhado de estar ali e se abaixou para falar com ele. Observo de longe a interação dos dois e acho fofo a forma como ela se abaixa para ficar de seu tamanho e olhar em seus olhos.

\- Combinado? – ouço ela perguntando.

\- Combinado, tia. – o garoto responde.

\- Só não me chama de tia, me chama de Lana. – ela sorri. – Eu tenho idade para ser sua amiga.

\- Amigos, então. – diz o garorinho, que logo a abraça pelo pescoço. Lana se levanta e dá a mão a ele, trazendo-o para perto da gente.

\- Jen, Ginny, Josh, Rob. – Fala ela. –Conheçam Jared, nosso mascote. – brinca e o garoto sorri.

Ficamos tentando não deixar o garoto envergonhado, e conversamos bastante. Depois de certo tempo, aparece o fotógrafo, nos indicando que era a hora de começarmos a sessão de fotos. Entre risos e piadas, conseguimos passar um bom dia.

Volto para casa com o pensamento de que seria bom trabalhar com aquelas pessoas.


	2. Chapter 2

Os meses passam rápido quando a gente faz o que gosta. Eu estava amando fazer parte de Once Upon a Time, o meu papel era completamente desafiador e eu amava um desafio.

Meus colegas de elenco eram maravilhosos, mas tinha uma que me intrigava: Jennifer. Ela sempre foi a mais fechada, não brincava muito com a gente, se mantinha sempre focada nas cenas.

Completamente diferente de mim, óbvio.

Tinha toda aquela história de nós duas termos que inserir o relacionamento de Emma e Regina aos poucos, e nós fizemos muitas cenas intensas. Teve uma cena mesmo, uma de minhas favoritas, em que nós nos encaramos e quase nos beijamos. Lembro de Adam e Eddy cortando a cena e brincando, pedindo para guadarmos o beijo para depois.

Jen parecia distante, parecia não querer entrosar. Pelo que tinha percebido, ela era uma mulher super culta, estava sempre lendo livros, falando de filmes franceses e essas coisas assim. Eu achava sexy, achava o maximo, mas aquilo fazia com que eu e ela nunca tivéssemos assunto para conversar.

Além de Jen, havia Ginny e Josh, que com certeza estavam namorando escondido, Robert, que era um dos meus melhores amigos, e Jared, que me considerava uma mãe dentro dos sets. O cast todo era muito grande, mas, definitivamente, esses eram os que eu mais convivia.

Aquele dia tinha sido, em especial, o mais estranho de todos. Era um dos últimos episódios da primeira temporada e eu tinha uma cena em que Regina era confrontada por Emma, pois Henry tinha sido envenenado pela mesma.

Estávamos lá, eu e Jen, as duas dentro de um cubículo. O diretor deu a ação e foi tudo muito rapido, em alguns segundos lá estava ela com suas mãos em meu pescoço, me prensando contra a parede.

Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu e eu rezava para que Adam e Eddy aparecessem dizendo que era a hora de SwanQueen, como o casal fora apelidado, acontecer. Claro que isso não aconteceu, terminamos de dizer nossas falas e ela logo se afastou de mim.

O mais estranho não foi a cena, não foi a encarada que ela me deu. O mais estranho foi a rapizez em que meu coração batia com a sua proximidade. O mais estranho foi a falta que meu corpo sentiu ao ver que ela se afastava.

Somos parabenizadas pela intensidade e beleza da cena e, logo depois, nos comunicam que podemos ir para casa. Sigo em silêncio para o meu trailer e pego o meu celular para ler as mensagens deixadas.

\- Merda! – Exclamo sozinha. Haviam mais de 10 ligações perdidas da minha namorada, Alix. Eu tinha esquecido, era nosso aniversário de namoro, faríamos dois anos juntas.

Me desfaço das roupas de Regina Mills e volto a ser Lana. Coloco uma calça de couro preta, blusa preta e um casaco branco para quebrar. Completo tudo com um chapéu cinza, saio do trailer em desparada em direção ao meu carro.

O esquecimento tinha sido total, e o pior era que estava dm horario de pico, ou seja: se eu parasse em alguma loja, iriam me reconhecer como a Rainha Má da Branca de Neve e iriam querer tirar milhões de fotos. Nunca me importei de dar atenção aos fãs, mas alguns momentos a gente precisa de privacidade, e aquele seria um momento desses.

Como eu explicaria para um fã que estava comprando um presente para a minha namorada? Isso faria rumores, e rumores não são bons, principalmente para uma atriz que está começando a fazer a própria fama por agora.

Nunca fui boa motorista, paciência no trânsito nunca foi o meu forte, saio pelas ruas de Vancouver costurando por entre os carros, e pedindo desculpa mentalmente pelas barbeiragens que fazia. Olho no relógio, são quase oito da noite.

Com certeza Alix me mataria. Definitivamente ela me mataria.

Chego em meu prédio e nem preciso buzinar, o porteiro já sabia quem eu era, já reconhecia o meu carro. Entro na garagem e estaciono de qualquer jeito.

Sabe quando você está atrasado e acha que apertar o botão do elevador fará ele vir mais rápido? Pois então. Eu praticamente estuprei o botão do elevador, e agradeci muito a Deus quando ele chegou.

Paro em meu andar e abro a porta com a chave. Encontro minha namorada sentada à mesa, de cabeça baixa, com uma garrafa de vinho pela metade à sua frente e uma taça cheia, ao lado de outra vazia.

\- Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Diz sem levantar a cabeça.

\- Amor, me perdoa, eu...

\- Não, Lana. – fala. – Não me venha com desculpas.

\- Mas eu estava trabalhando, querida. – me aproximo dela e acaricio seu rosto. Ela me afasta com brutalidade.

\- Você está sempre trabalhando, Lana! – grita, mostrando toda a raiva que sentia.- Você malmente para em casa, você malmente tem tempo para mim.

\- Não diga isso, Alix... – Respondo e tento manter a voz calma. Não tive tempo nem de deixar a bolsa em algum canto, ainda a segurava. – Não seja injusta.

\- Eu estou sendo injusta? – Ri em escárnio. – Então me diga a última vez que a gente transou. – Ela para de falar e eu tento pensar, mas não consigo lembrar. – Boa sorte tentando lembra, Lana. Você não vai conseguir, tem mais de três meses.

Pois era impossível, eu não conseguia ficar mais de três meses sem dormir com alguém, principalmente com ela, por quem eu nutria um amor imensurável.

\- Alix, meu amor, vamos tentar... – começo a falar e ela me interrompe.

\- Tentar o quê? Nosso relacionamento fracassou, Lana. – lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto e eu não consigo controlar, lagrimas caem pelo meu rosto também. – Com nenhuma série foi assim, nenhuma! Com essa é "Once Upon a Time" pra cá, "Regina Mills" pra lá... Eu não aguento mais isso.

\- Amor, por favor... – corro até ela e a abraço, mas ela se desvencilha de meus braços.

\- Não existe mais amor. Deixou de existir no dia que você deixou de ser Lana Parrilla para ser Regina Mills. – Ela pega a sua bolsa, que descansava no chão ao lado do sofá. – Adeus, Lana. – Diz isso e sai pela porta, levando meu coração junto com ela.

\- Lana! – Grita Eddy em meus ouvidos. Estava aérea e morta de sono, não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos na noite anterior, eu só conseguia pensar nela, em Alix.- Foco, por favor.

\- Eu preciso beber água, lavar o rosto. – digo. Saio da locação e vou em direção aos trailers. No caminho encontro Ginny, que, ao perceber o meu estado, trata de me convidar para assistir o próximo episodio que lançaria, Stable Boy, na casa de Jen.

\- Eu acho que seja uma boa ideia. – falo. – Eu acho que a Jen não gosta de mim.

\- Para com isso. – diz ela e sorri para mim. – Jennifer não gosta de ninguém, nem da própria sombra. – brinca.

\- Mas, Ginny...

\- Sem mais, nem meio mais. – Dá o veredito. – Jen acabou de sair de um relacionamento.- Que coincidência, penso. – Vai ser bom para ela ter a casa cheia.

\- Quantas pessoas vão? – questiono. Do jeito que eu conhecia a minha amiga, ela tinha dado um jeito de chamar todas as pessoas do elenco, além da equipe de apoio e os figurantes.

\- Umas poucas, só a gente do elenco mesmo, alguns da equipe de apoio e uns figurantes que eu fiz amizade. – Não consigo segurar a risada.

\- E a Jen sabe disso?

\- Claro... – Ela não me convence.

\- Você é uma ótima atriz. – Ginny sorri. – Mas uma péssima mentirosa. – seu sorriso se desfaz.

\- Eu tenho que ir agora, mas é sério, Lana, vá para lá. – Comanda e eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

\- Preciso levar algo, um vinho, um champanhe?

\- Precisa levar sua beleza. – brinca e eu rio levemente. – Jennifer Morrison é uma ótima anfitriã, deixe tudo nas mãos dela. – Minha amiga sai andando e eu até esqueço o que eu tinha ido fazer ali.

Faltava menos de uma hora para começar o episódio e eu nem de casa tinha saído ainda. Quando se tratava de horário, eu não era a melhor referência. Depois de muito demorar na escolha de uma roupa, pego a coisa mais ssimples: bermuda, camiseta e casaco.

Entro no carro e dirijo até o apartamento de Jen, que não ficava muito longe do meu. Ao chegar lá sou reconhecida pelo porteiro, que apenas me indica o número do apartamento e libera a minha entrada.

Subo e, ao chegar no apartamento, toco a campainha. A porta é aberta por Josh, que me abraça forte.

\- Lana chegou, pessoal! – Avisa ao pessoal que está lá dentro. – Entra aí, essa casa está a maior confusão, Jen está soltando fogo pelas ventas. – confidencia a mim e eu dou risada com a forma que ele fala.

Entro no apartamento e dou boa noite a todos, meus olhos curiosos correm em busca da anfitriã e a encontro afastada de todos, com cara de poucos amigos. Dirijo-me até ela, afinal era o que a educação mandava, eu tinha que falar com a anfitriã.

\- Jen! – Chamo, animada, e sorrio. Ela sorri de volta para mim.

\- Lana! – me abraça. – Que bom que você veio.

\- Eu não perderia por nada...

\- Pois não era para ser esse pandemônio, era para ser só eu, Ginny, Josh e Meghan. – Faço um bico e ela percebe que não tinha me incluído. – E você, claro!

\- A Ginny, ela é maluca. – digo.

\- Você só percebeu isso agora? – Sorri e eu me perco em seus dentes, tortinhos porém fofos demais. – Sinto muito ter que te abandonar, mas vou tentar reabastecer a geladeira antes que a cerveja gelada acabe.

\- Quer ajuda? – ofereço.

\- Não, não precisa. – sorri novamente. – sinta-se em casa. – dcasae beija suavemente minha bochecha, como amigas fariam.

Observo Jen correr para a cozinha, bem a tempo de evitar que um vaso de porcelana caísse no chão. Dou risada com a situação, e logo procuro amigos para conversar.

\- Ginny, maluca. – Encontro com ela, que conversava animadamente com Josh. – Sua namorada é doida. – Ele se engasga com a cerveja, poucos sabiam do relacionamento deles dois.

\- Olha quem fala, né. – Ginny diz. – Já pegou algo para beber?

\- Não posso, estou dirigindo.

\- Você é chata, viu. – É a vez de Josh brincar comigo. Ele puxa a namorada mais para perto e beija sua testa. – Pessoal! O episódio já vai começar. – Anuncia, dessa vez mais alto, para que todos ouvissem.

Rapidamente, estamos todos reunidos e espremidos na frente da televisão de 50' de Jenni. Eram mais de 20 pessoas na sala, estávamos uns por cima dos outros. Sento-me no chão, com as pernas cruzadas estilo índio, e logo a anfitriã está ao meu lado. Coloca um balde de pipoca entre nós, e posso perceber que várias outras pessoas dividem baldes de pipoca também.

\- Aumenta essa porra aí, Meg. – fala para a intérprete de Ruby Lucas, que detinha o controle da TV nas mãos. – Do jeito que está barulho, não vai dar para ouvir nada!

\- Ouch. – Fala Josh. Aquela era uma clara indireta a todos que estavam conversando ainda. Já tinham se passado uns dois minutos de episódio, nada de muito interessante. Eu estava ótima com aquele aplique, parecia mesmo que eu tinha 18 anos, e não o dobro quase.

Percebo o olhar atento de Jennifer nas minhas cenas e sorrio. Distraidamente ponho as mãos no balde de pipoca para pegar algumas e nossos dedos se tocam levemente. Uma corrente elétrica corre por meu corpo e eu rapidamente tiro a mão, olhando envergonhada para ela e sorrindo logo em seguida.

Aquela mulher tinha algo que me prendia. Eu só não sabia o quê


	3. Chapter 3

Quem diria que Once Upon a Time chegaria na segunda temporada? Pois chegou. Ficamos todos radiantes com a notícia, não apenas porque manteríamos nossos empregos e sim porque gostávamos de estar ali uns com os outros.

Em um ano, minha vida tinha mudado completamente, e eu devia boa parte à Emma Swan. Meu relacionamento de anos com Amaury chegou ao fim, pois ele queria dar um passo a mais e eu não estava pronta. Agora eu tinha twitter, minha page do facebook era um caos, milhares de fãs querendo entrar em contato comigo, tive que dar adeus às minhas corridas pois, onde quer que eu fosse, pessoas me reconheciam como a atriz da série de contos de fadas.

Para mim, especialmente, aquele começo de temporada foi o mais fraco. Emma estava perdida na floresta encantada com a mãe, então minhas cenas se resumiam a ser gravadas com a Ginnifer. Tinha um novo colega de elenco, Colin O'Donughue, que estava se mostrando um amigo muito legal e bom para mim.

Aquele dia seria o primeiro, da temporada inteira, que eu gravaria com a Lana. Na verdade, seria com ela e com o Jared, mas eu a veria, então já era um grande avanço. Ajeito meus cabelos loiros no espelho do trailer, eles não mais carregavam os cachos nas pontas, tudo para deixar Emma com mais cara de adulta.

Me dirijo à locação e encontro minha co-estrela sentada em sua cadeira tomando um copo de café.

\- Lana. – Tento não soar tão animada quanto eu realmente estou, mas falho miseravelmente. – Pronta para gravar?

Ela me sorri largamente e eu me perco em seus lábios pintados de vermelho forte. Desde quando eu tinha esses pensamentos pecaminosos? Eu sou hetero, repito em minha cabeça, eu gosto de homem.

\- Eu nasci pronta, querida. – provoca. Sorrio em resposta e logo Jared e a equipe se juntam a nós.

\- Jen, Lana. – diz o garoto. Eu admirava ele. Eu admirava Jared pelo seu talento e responsabilidade numa idade tão jovem. Ele vestia sua típica roupa de Henry Mills e eu me controlo para não dizer o quão fofo ele está.

\- Oi, meu amor. – A morena de cabelos curtos se levanta para cumprimentá-lo, e ele a abraça pela cintura. – Você está quase do meu tamanho.

Ele sorri envergonhado.

\- Não ganho abraço também não? – Demonstro um falso ciúme. O pequeno se desvencilha de Lana e vem me abraçar. Ela assiste a cena com um sorriso no rosto. – Quero um abraço da mais velha também, posso? – Pergunto, e logo Jared se afasta de mim para ela poder me abraçar também.

Ok, ela é pequena e parece frágil, mas seu abraço foi uma das coisas mais gostosas que eu já recebi. Já tínhamos nos abraçado antes, mas cada vez era uma sensação diferente. Nos afastamos e eu olho em seus olhos, buscando qualquer indício de que ela tinha gostado daquele contato tanto quanto eu.

Adam e o resto da equipe chegam, e ela desvia os olhos. Aparentemente seus sapatos eram muito interessantes de serem observados, pois ela passou o tempo todo em que nos passavam as instruções olhando para eles.

Gravamos a cena e, mais uma vez, inserimos o amor, a vontade, a tensão sexual que eles tanto queriam. As pessoas devem se perguntar como fizemos isso e, a verdade é que, nem nós sabemos. Era tudo muito natural, apenas parecia o certo ficar encarando seus lábios enquanto ela falava como Regina Mills. Parecia o certo olhar apaixonadamente para ela, pois era assim que todos a olhavam.

Lana tem uma aura, uma energia, um dom de fazer com que todos a olhem, todos a queiram, todos a desejem. Alguns dirão que é seu corpo de latina, outros dirão que é a sua personalidade amável e doce. Eu digo que são os dois, de forma combinada, que fazem com que ela seja um dos seres humanos mais fofos e amáveis do planeta.

Era engraçado que, quando eu estava gravando com ela, a vontade que eu tinha de errar e ficar repetindo as cenas era imensa. Tudo, tudo para ver ela dando aquela gargalhada gostosa ao extremo. Tudo certo, Jennifer Marie Morrison, isso já passou do limite do estranho.

\- Terminamos? – pergunta Jared.

\- Terminamos, por enquanto. – Responde alguém da equipe e eu não me dou ao trabalho de querer saber quem foi. – Adam e Eddy querem Lana e Jennifer na sala deles.

Nós nos entreolhamos e vamos ao local improvisado.

\- O que será que eles querem? – Questiona a morena, quebrando o silêncio. Dou de ombros.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Okay... – diz, e se silencia.

Continuamos o nosso caminho e finalmente estamos na sala de nossos diretores. Lana bate na porta e ouvimos um "pode entrar" vindo lá de dentro.

\- Lana, Jen. – eles nos cumprimentam. – sentem-se, por favor.

Sentamos nas cadeiras em frente a eles, exatamente como tinha sido feito um ano antes.

\- Bem... – começa Eddy – Vou ser direto ao ponto: esqueçam a ideia de Emma e Regina juntas.

\- O quê? – pergunta Lana. – acho que não ouvi direito.

\- É isso aí, nós conversamos e percebemos que essa era uma série de família, não há motivos para termos um casal gay.

\- Você entende o nível de preconceito contido nisso que você acabou de falar? – me revolto, e passo as maos pelo cabelo em sinal de exasperação. Homofóbico do caralho.

\- Não é preconceito, Jen, é questão de audiência. – Tenta explicar e eu o observo boquiaberta. Lana não demonstra reação. – Vamos nos arriscar muito colocando um casal gay como principal, então vamos colocar um casal menor.

\- Qual? – a voz de Lana sai esganiçada, posso até achar que ela está desapontada. – Archie e Pongo? Um grilo e um cachorro? – provoca com toda a ironia do mundo e eu me controlo para não dar risada.

\- Não, srta. Parrilla, Aurora e Mulan.

\- Aurora e Mulan? – indaga. – Você só pode estar de brincadeira com minha cara.

\- Lana, controle seus modos. – adverte Adam. – Nós sabemos o que é melhor para a série.

\- Não, não sabem. – Continua com sua defesa a SwanQueen. – Esse era o casal que mais faria sentido. Ou vocês acham que Emma e Hook faz sentido?

\- É... na verdade... – interfere Eddy. – Eles são a nossa aposta de casal principal.

\- Era só o que me faltava. – bate as pernas de forma nervosa. Acho que ela está levando tudo aquilo para o lado pessoal, não era possível tanta raiva por causa de um casal que não aconteceria. – Vocês são loucos, e eu já terminei por aqui. – Dito isso, Lana levanta e sai da sala, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

\- Isso foi... – falo e os meus chefes sorriem.

\- Lana é assim mesmo, esquentadinha. – Diz Adam. – Nem parece, mas é. Amo isso nela. – Sorri.

\- Eu vou atrás dela, conversar sobre isso tudo. aqui. – comunico e eles fazem que sim com a cabeça, me dando permissão a ir atrás de minha colega de trabalho.

Levanto e saio pela porta, batendo com muito mais delicadeza do que Lana. Vou até o seu trailer pois tenho certeza de que a encontrarei por lá. Chego no estacionamento e vou até o trailer que reconheço como o seu, não é preciso bater na porta pois ela está entreaberta.

Empurro e me perco na visão que tenho: Lana estava em pé, apenas de calça jeans e sutiã, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, pois seu cabelo ainda estava curto.

\- Que susto! – coloca a mão no peito dramaticamente.- Você não aprendeu a bater não? – Sorri largamente e indica que estava brincando.

\- Desculpa... – encaro o chão, envergonhada.

\- Ah, não precisa ter vergonha, o que tenho você tem também. – Eu dou risada do sej jeito escrachado de falar e ela continua a fazer o que estava fazendo: deixando de ser Regina Mills para ser Lana Parrilla. – Essas roupas da Regina são horríveis, nem um pouco confortáveis.

\- Eu amo as roupas de Emma. – sento em um sofazinho próximo e ela senta de frente para o espelho, tirando a maquiagem. – Calça jeans, regata e jaqueta.

\- Invejo isso. – continua seu processo. – Pior é quando eu tenho que usar aquelas roupas de rainha má, me apertam em todos os lugares possíveis.

\- Eu acho as roupas de rainha maravilhosas. – tiro meu celular do bolso e abro um joguinho qualquer. – O que foi aquilo lá na sala dos caras, hein? – tento descobrir.

\- Ah, aquilo? Aquilo não foi nada, eles estão desperdiçando uma ótima oportunidade , um casal muito bom.

\- E você acha que nós faríamos um bom casal? – Provoco sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

\- Eu acho que sim. – Gira a cadeira e fica de frente para mim. – Sem sermos um casal, já fizemos a galera torcer por nós, que dirá sendo. – Para um pouco e percebe o que tinha acabado de falar. – Na série, é claro. – engasga com as palavras.

\- Eu acho que a gente faria um bom casal, e os fãs também. – sorrio. – Porém... Acho que você só diz isso porque quer provar da maciez dos meus lindos lábios.

\- Vai sonhando, Jen. – joga uma almofada em mim e seu rosto cora. – sou comprometida.

\- Com quem, com Jesus?

Ela solta uma gargalhada gostosa.

\- Não, com um cara que eu conheci há algum tempo. – Tento não transparecer a decepção e sorrio de forma animada, agradecendo a todos os deuses por eu ser uma boa atriz. – Inclusive, o papo está ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir me encontrar com ele.

\- Ah, ok.. – Digo enquanto me levanto. Ela já estava devidamente vestida, pega uma mochila no canto do trailer e me olha com gratidão nos olhos.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo ver como eu estava. – Pega em minhas mãos e as acaricia. – Sinto muito que eu tenha que ir agora, mas sabe como é né... Homens. – Dá de ombros e solta as minhas mãos, que ficam pendendo ao lado do meu corpo.

Saímos do trailer e, com um aceno de cabeça, cada uma segue o seu caminho. Eu volto para o set e ela vai em direção ao seu carro, se encontrar com o novo namorado.

Minha boca se escancara quando eu termino de ler o que iria acontecer no episodio 16 da segunda temporada. Estávamos indo bem nas gravações, e a historia não poderi ter uma reviravolta maior. A santa Branca de Neve iria matar Cora, a mãe de Regina.

Estou em minha casa lendo o roteiro e ensaiando, sozinha, as falas. Nada melhor do que chegar nos sets sabendo tudo, me poupava um tempo imenso. Uma cena naquele episódio me intrigava, eu teria que segurar Lana possessivamente contra meu corpo.

Ok, não possessivamente. Agressivamente mesmo.

Eu seguraria Lana agressivamente para que ela não pudesse socorrer a sua mãe. Aquilo era um pouco muito cruel, Adam e Eddy não cansavam de fazer a coitada da Regina sofrer. Acho que era porque Lana era a melhor atriz do cast, e quando ela chorava todo mundo tinha vontade de chorar junto.

Suspiro ao ver o que eu já suspeitava: ela teria que chorar em uma cena. Ela pegaria o corpo já sem vida de sua mãe e abraçaria contra o seu, em prantos pela morte da mulher que tanto tinha lhe feito mal durante a juventude.

Faltava certo tempo para eu ir pro estúdio, pois as cenas daquele dia seriam noturnas, então eu resolvo dar uma olhada em minhas redes sociais. Amo os meus fãs, me divirto com os absurdos que eles falam, mas as vezes eles conseguem passar dos limites.

Muitos não respeitam minha vida pessoal e ficam a torto e a direito me chamando de , mandando eu sair do armário. Eu ficava irritada, mas depois de um tempo comecei a pensar que se eu me irritava era porque tinha culpa no cartório.

Respondo alguns tweets e vejo a felicidade em que eles ficam. Às vezes eu queria que eles entendessem que sou tão humana como eles, que eu tenho erros e acertos. Maioria me idolatra além da conta, e isso me assusta um pouco.

Desligo o celular, dou uma ultima lida no roteiro e parto para mais uma noite de trabalho


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não entendia mais nada daquela série. Eu não entendia mais nada da minha vida. Eu não entendia mais nada de nada de nada. Nadinha.

Não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça desses roteiristas de Once Upon a Time, eles simplesmente desistiram de fazer Swan Queen ser real alegando que a série era sobre família. Ah, claro, as mulheres lá tem um filho juntas e não são família, tem algo errado nesse conceito daí, né?

Além de tudo, eu estava num relacionamento novo. Ele é empresário aqui em Vancouver, Fred DiBlasio. Me trata como Jesus Cristo reencarnado, como uma verdadeira rainha. Claro, nem todo mundo é perfeito, ele tem bem uns 30 filhos e até hoje eu não aprendi o nome de todos.

Não, eu não sou no mesmo estilo da minha personagem, não sou uma madrasta má, só que os filhos dele não ajudam. Eu estava gravando falas para o dia seguinte e os projetos de artista começaram a ensaiar para a banda deles, 45Spacer.

\- Fred, por favor, pede a eles para pararem. – Peço, delicadamente. Meu namorado ergue os olhos do jornal que lia e olha para mim. – Eu preciso ensaiar.

\- Eles também precisam, amor. – Explica de forma carinhosa. – Jack compôs uma nova música e os garotos estão animados.

\- Mas, Fred.. – bato as mãos nas coxas, numa típica atitude de garota mimada. Eu realmente precisava de silêncio para o ensaio, e eu não estava conseguindo aquilo ali.

\- Lana, desculpe, mas essa é a casa deles. – Olha para mim mais uma vez, e eu entendo tudo. Aquela era a casa deles, eu estava de fora, não mandava em nada ali.

\- Tudo bem. – Digo, me levantando da cama e md dirigindo à pequena parte do guarda-roupa dedicada a mim.

\- Aonde você vai? – Indaga ao perceber que eu jogava minhas coisas furiosamente dentro de minha bolsa. – Lana...

\- Não tem Lana certo, você deixou claro que essa não era a minha casa. – Profiro as palavras com raiva e ele me encara boquiaberto com minha atitude. – Eu vou para a minha casa, Alfredo, boa noite. – Saio do quarto e bato a porta com força.

Vou até a garagem ignorando todos os empregados da enorme mansão, pego meu carro e, de forma desenfreada saio pelas ruas de Vancouver soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Minha cabeça estava a ponto de estourar naquele dia. Tínhamos que gravar uma cena intensa, era a morte de Cora, e Regina ficaria completamente devastada. Eu já tinha chorado mais naquele show do que em minha vida toda, parecia que eles não se cansavam de fazer a pobre coitada sofrer.

Jen parecia nervosa para gravar aquilo tudo, não entendo o porquê, já que a única coisa que ela vai ter que fazer é me segurar.

\- Vamos lá, mais uma vez, Lana, Jen, a postos por favor. – Comenta o diretor. - Jen, segure ela com toda a força possível, quase como uma posse. – Explica e logo ela está posicionada atrás de mim, segurando-me pelo pescoço e me mantendo perto a seu corpo.

\- Assim? – pergunta ela, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo como resposta.

\- Em 3, 2, 1...- Grita o diretor – Ação.

Me movimento da forma correta e rapidamente posso sentir seus braços fortes me envolvendo por trás. Assistimos os nossos outros colegas darem suas próprias falas e ela continua ali, me segurando contra seu corpo. Tenho a sensação de que, se eu pudesse, eu ficaria naqueles braços para sempre.

Mas não posso.

O diretor corta a cena, nos parabeniza e dá alguns minutos de folga, não seria necessário gravar tudo de novo, pois não erramos em momento algum, o que tinha sido uma raridade, já que eramos conhecidos por nossas brincadeiras e piadas que ocasionavam em erros, os famosos bloopers.

Sinto a falta do corpo da minha colega contra o meu, porém nada digo. Ela se afasta e vai conversar com Ginny e Josh, agora um casal assumido. Me aproximo de Barbara Hershey, que interpretava Cora, e inicio uma conversa.

\- Pronta para morrer, mãe? – Brinco.

\- Pronta para se acabar de chorar, filha? – provoca de volta. – Você está com um rostinho tão abatido, aconteceu algo?

Tento não pensar na discussão do dia anterior com o Fred, mas é inevitável. Lágrimas se formam no canto dos meus olhos.

\- Eu tive uma briga com meu namorado ontem. – respondo. – Na verdade não foi uma briga, mas eu não sei qual será o futuro do meu relacionamento.

\- Qual o motivo? – Pergunta. – Se não quiser falar, não tem problema.

Sorrio.

\- Relaxe, Barbara, você é amiga já. – Ela sorri em resposta. – Eu ontem precisava ensaiar e os filhos dele também, só que os meninos estavam muito barulhentos e eu não consegui me concentrar. – Ela faz menção de falar e, com um sinal, peço que se silencie e me deixe continuar. – Quando eu reclamei com ele, ele disse que nada poderia fazer, já que a casa era dos filhos dele.

\- Eita. – Diz ela.

\- Pois é, ele basicamente deixou claro que a casa não era minha e que eu não mandava em nada.

\- E você fez o quê depois disso, discutiu com ele? – Indaga.

\- Que nada. – Me sento ao lado da mais velha numa cama do cenário. - Eu peguei minhas coisas e saí de lá. – Tento não deixar a voz embargar, mas é em vão.- Eu não sei qual é o futuro do meu relacionamento. – As lágrimas descem pelo meu rosto e eu não tenho medo de que a maquiagem borre. Naquele momento não importava.

\- Oh, querida, não fique assim. – Barbara afaga minhas costas com carinho. – Às vezes, para um relacionamento dar certo, nós temos que fazer algumas concessões. Com certeza o Fred não queria te colocar para fora, aquele cara te ama mais do que tudo.

\- Mas...

\- Você foi impulsiva, Lana. - Sorri de forma carinhosa para mim. – Converse com ele hoje e vocês vão se acertar.

Logo o diretor e a equipe estão de volta, chamando-nos para retomar as gravações de onde paramos.

Uma semana havia se passado desde minha briga com Fred. Meu orgulho não permitiu que eu ligasse para ele, e ele também não me ligou, não me procurou e eu acho que ele me deu unfollow no twitter.

Babaca.

Já é noite, tínhamos gravado até tarde naquele dia. Exausta, morta de cansaço, saio do meu trailer e começo a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento quando sou interceptada por Jennifer.

\- Hey. – diz, animada. – Que dia, hein?

Olho para ela e sorrio. Meu cansaço não permite que o sorriso chegue aos olhos.

\- Nem fale, eu estou morrendo aqui. – Respondo e observo suas roupas. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura e um sobretudo preto, dado o frio que fazia naquela noite. – Eu só quero comer e dormir.

\- Nem lembro mais o significado de comer e dormir. – Sorrimos uma para outra, eu concordo com a cabeça. Ela parece hesitar antes de falar algo, e caminhamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Indo pro estacionamento?

\- É, quero ir logo para casa. – respondo.

\- Eu tava pensando se você não queria ir comigo jantar. – Diz de uma vez só. – Eu acho que não tenho comida em casa e estava indo, quero companhia. – Sorri timidamente e suas covinhas aparecem.

\- Eu to cansada, Jen...

\- Por favorzinho... – Para na minha frente e faz uma cara fofa, não consigo resistir às suas covinhas e aos seus olhos verdes que parecem me penetrar até a alma. – Diz que sim, vai. – Segura meus ombros e eu imagino os braços musculosos por debaixo daquele sobretudo preto.

\- Okay, senhorita Morrison, a senhorita me convenceu. – Respondo num tom de desprezo, imitando a minha personagem e vejo a sua alegria por não ir jantar sozinha naquela noite.

Continuamos andando em direção ao estacionamento conversando besteiras. Decidimos ir no carro dela e eu deixo o meu lá, se já dirijo mal estando em plenas condições físicas, que dirá exausta como eu estava naquele momento.

Ela dirigia um carro de solteiro mesmo. Era um sedan preto, combinava completamente com ela. Minha co-estrela destrava o carro e abre a porta do passageiro para mim, num ato de cavalheirismo.

Entro no veículo e ela dá a volta, sentando no banco do carona ao meu lado. Dá partida no carro e os pneus cantam, eu seguro no banco com força.

\- Meu Deus, calma, o restaurante não vai sair do lugar. – Brinco e ela solta uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir.

\- Era pra você sentir a potência.

\- Vai começar o bullying porque eu dirijo uma SUV, é isso mesmo?

Ela ri mais ainda e eu observo seus trejeitos enquanto dirige.

\- Parece uma mãe do subúrbio, daqui a pouco está levando os filhos do Fred pro treino de futebol. – Diz enquanto dá risada.

\- Olhe, você pare viu. – Eu rio também, Jen era uma palhaça. – Me deixe com minha SUV, pelo menos eu nunca atropelei ninguém. – Me refiro ao atropelamento que ela causou aos 22 anos, que todos nós fazíamos piadas no set.

\- Ta bom, mãe do subúrbio... Imagina aquelas 20 crianças chamando " Tia Lana, é hora do treino." – Ela imita uma voz infantil e eu jogo a cabeça para frente numa risada escandalosa.

\- Você é péssima, meu Deus. – Ela também dava risada. - Eu e Fred terminamos, não tem a possibilidade de eu ser uma boadrasta pros filhos dele.

\- Af, acabou com meu sonho de ver você de madrasta.

\- Ridícula. – Encerro a brincadeira e dou língua a ela, que continua dirigindo em direção à seu restaurante favorito, Cozinha Italiana.

Chegamos no local e logo somos recepcionadas pelo Maitre, que nos encontra um lugar bom, não muito cheio, pois precisavamos de privacidade para comer. Acabamos pedindo macarrão e Jen parece feliz, aproveitando cada garfada daquela refeição.

Eu tomo um vinho e ela bebe apenas refrigerante, já que estava dirigindo. Terminamos o jantar e saímos rindo do restaurante, agradeço mentalmente por não sermos atingidas por papparazis nem fãs pedindo fotos, até para que rumores imbecis não fossem disseminados sobre a gente.

Ela repete o gesto feito no estacionamento do set e abre a porta para mim. Em pouco tempo estamos novamente nas avenidas de Vancouver, e eu guiava ela em direção à minha casa, já um pouco alterada pelas taças de vinho.

Jen apenas ria e, para me distrair, resolveu ligar o som. Tocava "I've Got You Under My Skin" de Frank Sinatra e eu começo a cantar animadamente, sem ter vergonha da presença dela ali.

Enquanto Jen olhava para as ruas, eu olhava para ela e cantava cada frase da música encarando o seu rosto, que sorria, se balançando conforme a música.

\- Canta comigo, Jen! – Peço.

\- Eu não. – Ela solta uma leve risada. – Eu não sei cantar.

Ignoro a negativa dela e continuo cantando minha música, enquanto os prédios e carros passavam por nós numa velocidade incrível. Chegamos em meu condomínio e ela para em frente ao portão.

\- Entregue, senhorita. – Brinca comigo e eu me desfaço do cinto de segurança. – Obrigada por aceitar jantar comigo.- Mostra os dentes tortinhos e eu sorrio de volta.

\- Eu que agradeço, o jantar foi maravilhoso. – Eu seguro seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e seu corpo fica retesado. Me aproximo e beijo o canto de sua boca demoradamente.

Me afasto e olho seu rosto confuso. Abro um largo sorriso pela última vez e desço do carro, entrando no prédio e fechando o portão bem atrás de mim.

Meu apartamento está escuro e eu entro nele com cuidado. Ligo a luz e encontro Fred sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para mim. Minha cadela Lola vem me recepcionar e eu não dou atenção ao homem, apenas à minha pequena.

\- Lana... – Ele começa e eu olho para ele.

\- O que foi? – Meu tom de voz é ríspido. Do nada saem, do quarto, seus três filhos com violões nas mãos.

Jack começa a cantar para mim e eu apenas assisto tudo.

\- Eu vim te pedir perdão. – Começa ele, se levantando. – Eu te amo, Lana, e eu quero dividir tudo da minha vida com você. Seja uma cama, um quarto, uma casa. – Se aproxima mais de mim e segura as minhas mãos, olhando em meus olhos. – Eu não queria que você entendesse errado naquela noite, mas você entendeu. Essa semana que nós passamos longe um do outro doeu em meu coração e me fez perceber que eu não conseguiria viver sem você.

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e a música que os meninos cantavam contribuía para isso.

\- Eu não lembro de como era o Alfredo DiBlasio antes de uma certa Lana aparecer na minha vida. - Ele sorri e eu sorrio de volta. – Eu te amo tanto, tanto, que você não tem noção.

Tento falar e ele não deixa.

\- Deixa eu continuar, vai. – Os meninos mudam a musica e agora tocam uma autoral, "It's not over" – Você, Lana, você é o sol, a lua, o céu, as estrelas. Você é tudo, você é amorosa, carinhosa, linda. Você é você, e isso me faz o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter sido escolhido por você. Eu quero te amar, eu quero te cuidar. – Ele se ajoelha e tira uma caixinha do bolso. – Eu quero ser seu pelo resto da minha vida.

As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto sem dó, e eu não me preocupava em controlar.

\- Lana Maria Parrilla, minha latina favorita, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu apenas consigo sorrir e chorar, ao mesmo tempo que balanço minha cabeça sinalizando que eu aceitava me casar com ele. Fred coloca uma aliança em meu dedo e fica em pé, envolvendo-me pela cintura e me abraçando com força. Sinto sua barba roçar em meu rosto e sorrio.

Eu amava aquele cara.

Amava


	5. Chapter 5

"Você pretende casar, Jen?"

Um repórter fez aquela pergunta pela milesima vez e pela milésima vez eu não soube responder. Depois de Jesse, e de Amaury também, eu percebi que não era mulher de um homem só, eu poderia ter vários e ainda faltaria alguma coisa.

Todos do cast eram casados ou noivos, inclusive Lana, que há pouco tempo tinha noivado com o tal Fred DiBlasio, CEO de uma empresa de tecnologia aí e rico pra caralho.

Sim, eu tinha pesquisado tudo sobre a vida do cara. Algum problema?

De qualquer forma, Lana Parrilla estava novíssima e ostentava seu anel de diamantes pelos corredores do set. Eu fui convidada para ir pro jantar de noivado, mas não fui pois simplesmemte não estaria feliz de estar lá. Lana era bonita demais, cheirosa demais, maravilhosa demais para estar com um cara daqueles.

Gente, eles eram um casal meio bizarro. Alguns podem achar fofo, e se eu fosse sozinha na vida eu também acharia, mas aquele relacionamento é bizarro. Se duvidar aquele cara faz mais parte do cast de OUAT do que eu, isso é absurdo em muitos níveis, inclusive porque em todo lugar que ela vai ele está atrás como um cachorrinho que segue a sua dona.

Outro lugar que já estava me saturando com perguntas sobre o relacionamento era o twitter. Amo meus fãs, mas as vezes eles passam do nível com essas brincadeiras sobre minha orientação sexual. Nem eu sei a minha orientação sexual, que dirá eles.

Certo, eu admito que às vezes eu me visto e me comporto como um homem, mas isso implica que eu sou gay? Posso ouvir um corinho de anjos na minha cabeça cantando "simmmmm".

Já fiz teste online, perguntei às minhas amigas que eram e acabei criando a dúvida se eu era ou não. A dúvida foi sanada quando Rose McIver entrou para o cast para interpretar Sininho, e eu criei uma forte paixonite nela.

Eu e Rose éramos inseparáveis, dentro e fora do set, e, uma noite, finalmente rolou algo a mais.

Completa, foi assim que eu me sentia.

Éramos um emaranhado de pernas e braços, ela me ensinando o que fazer e eu dividida entre ter o meu próprio prazer e dar prazer a ela. Sua língua corria por toda a extensão do meu corpo e eu me contorcia sob seu toque delicado, porém intenso.

Polegares, indicadores, dedos médios e anelares eram os protagonistas, trabalhando incansavelmente no estímulo sexual que provocávamos uma na outra. Sem dúvida, a melhor parte da noite foi quando ela colocou sua boca bem em meu ponto de prazer e começou a chupar o lugar tal qual criança chupa um sorvete: na maior felicidade do mundo.

Aquela foi, com certeza, a melhor transa da minha vida.

Mas ainda faltava algo. Faltava conectividade, faltava meu coração reagir a ela da mesma forma que o meu corpo, e foi isso que fez com que eu dissesse que aquela foi a primeira e última vez que ficamos juntas daquele jeito.

É mais um dia de trabalho e nós estávamos na locação. Há algum tempo recebemos a (péssima) notícia de que Regina ganharia um interesse amoroso: Robin Hood. Cadê o sentido desse casal, produção?

Eu gostaria que me explicassem o que a Rainha Má tem a ver com o Robin Hood, simplesmente nada. Eu estava tão saturada com aquelas maluquices que vinham acontecendo que sobrava até para os fãs, que sofriam com as patadas que eu dava neles quando perguntavam se Regina e Emma ficariam juntas algum dia.

Mais uma coisa que eu não suportava naquela história errada de Robin Hood: o ator. Gente, que cara doido. Doido não num sentido normal, doido no sentido mais puro da palavra doido. Eu e Ginny havíamos, secretamente, apelidado ele de Fred Dois, pois ele vivia atrás da Lana, a coitada mal podia respirar que lá estava ele, colado atrás dela.

Eu, graças a todos os deuses, ainda não tive que gravar cenas com ele, mas logo seria necessário, uma vez que eu iria encontrar com todos que foram transferidos para a floresta encantada. Aquele troca-troca de lugar já estava me deixando cansada.

Eu gravaria com Lana naquele dia, estava animada e ansiosa para que aquilo acontecesse logo. Regina daria uma vida nova para Emma e Henry, e assim eles poderiam fugir da maldição de Peter Pan. Eu e ela combinamos, previamente, de colocar um pouquinho a mais de emoção, para fazer a felicidade das SwanQueen shippers. As coitadas só sofriam, e achavam que eu odiava elas, mas eram as que mais me divertiam com os tweets e montagens engraçados.

Ela segura na minha mão, algo que não estava no script, e olha fundo em meus olhos. Eu tremia por causa do nervosismo, mas poderia facilmente colocar a culpa no frio que fazia. O diretor corta a cena e parabeniza a todos.

\- Você está tremendo, isso tudo é frio? – Pergunta docemente, ela estava muito mais agasalhada do que eu naquele fim de tarde gelado. – Vem cá. – Abre os braços e logo nossos corpos estão juntos, ela afaga minhas costas numa tentativa de esquentar meu corpo e consegue com sucesso.

\- Que abraço gostoso! – Diz Ginny. – Posso participar? – Fazemos que sim com a cabeça e fazemos um abraço triplo.

Não demora muito para que todos do cast presentes se juntassem a nós naquele abraço coletivo completamente desajustado. Todos dávamos risadas e, depois de certo tempo, começamos a pular que nem malucos, gritando palavras desconexas e rindo mais ainda. Todos se afastam e eu e Lana continuamos ali, abraçadas.

\- Certo, esse povo é doido. – brinco com ela e recebo um sorriso amável em resposta. Nos afastamos e ficamos algum tempo perdidas nos olhares uma da outra. – Ah, nem perguntei, vocês estão usando a cafeteira que eu dei de presente de noivado?

\- Sim, sim. – sorri novamente. – Preferia que você estivesse lá, né...

\- Desculpa... – digo de forma tímida. – eu fiquei meio sem graça de aparecer lá, não sou muito amiga do Fred.

\- Mas é minha amiga. – busca a minha mão e a aperta levemente.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instaura e eu faço menção de ir embora, mas ela segura meu braço.

\- Jen...

\- O quê? – questiono.

\- Qual é a sua com a Rose, hein? – Sorri encabulada e meu semblante se torna algo indecifrável. Pra quê ela queria saber sobre eu e a Rose.

\- Existe algo chamado vida pessoal, Lana. – Respondo seca. – Minha história com a Rose faz parte disso.

\- Eu achei que fôssemos amigas. – Ela encara o chão. – Pelo visto eu me enganei.

\- É, se enganou mesmo. – Dou outra patada nela e ela me encarra assustada, aquela não era eu. – Se você me permite, vou embora.

Saio andando a passos largos e a deixo parada lá no set. Corro em direção ao meu carro e entro nele como se fosse um refugio.

O que tinha sido aquilo?

Tudo bem, eu não era conhecida pela minha amabilidade, mas não chegava a ser naquele nível. Considerei, por alguns momentos, voltar lá e pedir desculpa a ela, mas eu não estava errada. Jennifer Morrison nunca está errada.

Ligo o carro e saio pelas ruas indo em direção ao meu apartamento, uma cobertura em um dos melhores prédios que Vancouver possuía. De uma hora para outra, uma dor de cabeça desgastante havia se aplacado em mim.

Sem dar boa noite ao porteiro, vou direto ao meu apartamento. Entro, tiro os sapatos que tanto me apertavam os pés e corro para tomar um bom banho de banheira. Já estava acostumada a aquela rotina.

Chegava em casa sozinha.

Tomava banho sozinha.

Jantava sozinha.

Assistia televisão sozinha.

Engraçado, eu, que sempre vivia rodeada dos mais diversos tipos de pessoas, terminava o dia sozinha. Eu e minha cachorrinha, pelo menos tinha a ela para me fazer companhia.

Decido alegrar a noite dos fãs e faço um pequeno jogo de perguntas e respostas naquela noite. Algumas perguntas são invasivas demais e eu, como estou exausta de brigar, resolvo apenas ignorar.

A essa altura, eu já estou jogada na minha cama de qualquer jeito e resolvo abrir um link que me mandaram, algo relacionado a uma fanfic SwanQueen. Como a curiosa que sou, logo me vejo absorta na história, muito realista por sinal.

Era impressionante a capacidade que aquela garota tinha de absorver as personalidades de cada personagem e passar, com fidedignidade, o que cada uma iria fazer de verdade. Chega na parte mais esperada da fic, o momento em que Regina e Emma teriam sua primeira vez sexualmente falando.

Me ajeito mais na cama e aproximo o celular dos olhos, rolando a tela com avidez. Sorrio ao perceber que Emma era a "dominante" da relação, mas que, mesmo assim, ela estava de joelhos por Regina.

Os momentos entre elas duas são tao bem detalhados que eu tenho vontade de imprimir aquela fanfic e esfregar na cara dos roteiristas daquela série. Eu apenas não faço isso pois o desemprego estava em alta, e eu não queria ficar desempregada tão cedo, além de não querer atrair a atenção da mídia para cima de mim.

Fecho o que eu estava lendo e me jogo de costas para a cama, encaro o teto. Estava entediada e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em certas Lana Parrilla, que mulher enxerida do caralho. Mas era tão lindo o rosto, os dentes, os olhos, o cabelo, o corpo, as pernas, os seios, a bunda.

Ok, eu preciso tirar ela da minha cabeça. Aquilo não era certo, não era certo eu me imaginar com minha coestrela de uma forma romântica completamente inadequada. Não era certo eu querer, desejar, seu corpo colado ao meu todas as noites enquanto ela estava lá com o marido hetero dela.

Busco meu celular na cabeceira da cama e ligo para o numero já conhecido, Rose. Usando meu tom de voz mais convincente, a convido para ir até o meu apartamento, coisa que, em questão de segundos, ela aceita.

Do tempo em que ela desliga para o tempo em que ela chega, eu arrum um pouco as coisas, tiro um vinho da adaga portátil que havia em minha casa e sirvo uma taça para nós duas, de forma que, quando ela chega, ela logo é recepcionada por mim com a taça nas mãos.

Trato de deixá-la bêbada ao máximo e consigo o que quero, que ela vá para a cama comigo. A tomo para mim e ela aperta meu corpo contra o seu, sussurro em seu ouvido a convidando para o meu quarto e logo estamos nos beijando com intensidade.

Minhas mãos parecem se multiplicar e correm pelo seu corpo esguio, apertando-o, testando-o, explorando-o. Beijo seus lábios com força e flashes de um sorriso invadem a minha cabeça. Afasto os pensamentos e continuo a trabalhar, já tirando a roupa que Rose vestia.

Durante toda aquela noite apenas uma pessoa permeou meus pensamentos. Apenas uma pessoa aparecia em minha cabeça quando eu chegava ao ápice do meu prazer E, gritando o nome dela, eu cheguei ao orgasmo pela última vez naquela noite.

\- Lana!


	6. Chapter 6

Eu sempre quis casar. Quando pequena, eu vivia colocando os vestidos de minha mãe e me olhava no espelho, vestida de noiva, linda, imponente. Sempre quis ter filhos, sempre quis constituir a minha família e agora eu estava a pouco tempo de realizar esse meu sonho.

Faltava pouco mais de três meses e nos sets o assunto era o mesmo: o casamento de Lana Parrilla. Alguns falavam ansiosos, outros falavam invejosos, ainda assim, todos falavam sobre o grande evento que seria o meu casamento com Fred.

Decidimos por não fazer algo grande, nem muito divulgado. Apenas os mais próximos seriam convidados e nada daqueles que nós sabíamos que seria uma possível "fonte" para os sites de fofoca. Meu vestido, sapato, maquiagem, cabelo já estavam todos programados e idealizados, de forma que nada teria como dar errado.

Embora tudo estivesse indo bem, nos conformes, algo estava preso em minha garganta. Algo não, alguém. Esse alguém tinha nome, sobrenome, braços musculosos e cabelos loiros, também conhecida como Jennifer Morrison, minha co-estrela. Desde que meu casamento tinha sido anunciado, Jen se mostrou diferente, afastada. Eu convidei todos do cast, inclusive ela, mas algo me dizia que ela não iria aparecer por lá.

Jen sempre foi estranha, afastada, mas a notícia do casamento parecia ter aflorado esse seu lado. Ginny dizia que era por causa do seu casamento com Jesse que nunca chegou a se concretizar, mas eu não acresitava naquilo. A loira estava mais grossa que o normal, mais arrogante, ignorante e ainda tinha virado a maior defensora de capitain Swan do mundo, algo que eu não entendia.

Naquele ano, em especial, a minha amizade com Rebecca Mader, a Bex, tinha aflorado e eu conversei com ela sobre a situação toda com a Jen. A resposta?

\- Ah, Lana, isso é ciúme dela porque ela quer te pegar.

Eu apenas dei risada, mas mantive aquela dúvida em minha cabeça. Será que ela queria mesmo?

Por mais que eu tentasse fugir, aquele final de temporada nós duas tivemos várias cenas juntas, inclusive uma em que Emma veria Regina vestida de rainha má. Eu fiquei apreensiva, pois aquela seria a primeira vez que Jennifer me veria vestida daquele jeito em roupas tão provocantes quanto as da minha personagem.

Estávamos em um salão cheio de figurantes, mas eu pude perceber que seus olhos se mantinham em mim, mesmo que ela disfarçasse. Não vou mentir, meus olhos se mantinham presos nela também, que usava uma roupa vermelha típica daquele tempo antigo.

Nossas falas uma com a outra são curtas, e logo ela se afasta para conversar com Colin. Outra coisa que me incomodava, a proximidade deles dois. Pra quê tanta foto, tanto abraço, tanto mimimi?

O diretor pede para que a cena seja repetida e lá está ela, de frente para mim. Seu olhar se fixa em meu decote e u resolvo provocar.

\- Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, Jen. – Ela olha para mim e sorri sem graça. Devolvo o sorriso, dessa vez ironicamente e logo a cena roda. Fazemos tudo perfeitamente bem e não é necessário a repetição, eu sou dispensada e ela tem que ficar lá para gravar mais coisas.

Eu quero adotar um elefante. O que isso diz sobre mim? Que eu sou uma pessoa boa. O problema é que abusam da minha vontade, do meu bom humor, e ficam achando que eu sou besta. Um que praticava isso era Sean, até certo ponto nós fomos amigos, mas as brincadeiras começaram a ficar íntimas demais.

As únicas pessoas que conversavam com ele no set eram eu, Colin e Bex. O resto fingia que ele não existia. Jen ignorava ele porque ignorava todo mundo. Ginny e Josh, aqueles dois viviam no mundo encantado de Snow e Charming, até o Josh que era mais aberto, depois que a namorada engravidou, só tinha olhos para ela. O resto do cast ignorava ele porque ele era chato mesmo.

Sean não era chato no sentido literal da palavra. Ele era um cara legal, engraçado, me fazia rir durante as cenas. Mas ele era grudento. Por eu ser a única que dava "ousadia" a ele, ele não saia do meu pé. E ainda tinha toda a história de Robin e Regina, coisa que eu já não aguentava mais.

Adam e Eddy perderam a melhor personagem. Nada mais absurdo do que colocar ela para ficar com um cara apenas por causa da tatuagem dele, mas quem era eu para discutir? Apenas ia com a ideia e fazia o que era mandada.

Aquele foi um dia estranho. Tínhamos uma cena na locação do Granny's e eu estava sentada ao lado do Sean. Como sempre, ele estava de brincadeirinhas para o meu lado e eu levando tudo na esportiva, até o momento que certa loira percebeu e passoua nos encarar de cara fechada.

A gota d'água foi quando ele se inclinou sobre mim para limpar algo e Jennifer viu.

\- Tem gente que não respeita o espaço dos outros, não é. – Diz, alto, olhando para ele. Sean compra a briga.

\- Falou comigo?

\- Falei sim, e aí? – Ela se levanta do banco alto que estava sentada e caminha para perto de nós.

\- Interessante... – Diz ele, se levantando também. – A primeira vez que você fala comigo e é para brigar.

\- Isso é porque eu só falo com gente interessante. – Jenni se aproxima mais e eu levanto, intervindo. A esse ponto, alguns da equipe já estavam por perto também, tudo para evitar o pior.

\- Calma, Jen.

\- Sua amiga desconhece a palavra calma. – provoca o ator.

\- E você desconhece a palavra respeito. - Ela provoca de volta e eu percebo que suas mãos estão fechadas em punho, como se estivesse pronta para dar um soco. De frente para ela, eu a seguro pelos ombros e olho em seus olhos.

\- Vamos comigo, Jen. - Desço uma mão de encontro a sua e ela aceita de bom grado. Puxo-a para fora do set e, com um sinal, peço para atrasarem a cena um pouco. Sua respiração está pesada e a raiva é perceptível em seus olhos. – Vamos para meu trailer.

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos. Abro a porta e ela entra, silenciosamente. Me sento no sofazinho e a convido para sentar ao meu lado, mas ela nega com um aceno de cabeça.

\- O que foi aquilo lá no set, hein? – Questiono. Está quente lá dentro, então tiro o blazer que ajudava a compor o vestuário de Regina Mills. Ela continua encarando seus pés e eu não desisto. – A gente não vai sair daqui enquanto você não falar.

\- Vai me tratar como criança? – Fala, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- Se você continuar agindo como tal, eu não vejo saída. – Olho em seus olhos. – Agora responde, o que deu em você lá dentro?

\- Nada.

\- Se fosse nada, você não teria quase esganado o Sean. – Replico enquanto tento desvendar o que está por trás de seus olhos. – Eu te conheço, e sei que você é insuportável. – Ela ri de forma gostosa. – Mas também sei que você não procura confusão desse jeito. Alguma coisa aconteceu e você não quer contar.

\- Já disse que não é nada. – Ela fica de costas para mim e nesse momento eu confirmo que há alguma coisa acontecendo. – Foi apenas irritação de momento. Podemos ir agora?

\- Não, não podemos ir agora. – Me levanto e toco suas costas. Ela se assusta com o toque. – Me explica o que está acontecendo, você está com algum problema?

\- Meu problema é você que não me deixa ir gravar. – Se vira para mim e me encara. Eu a encaro de volta. Ficamos por alguns segundos naquela disputa para ver quem desviaria o olhar primeiro.

\- Você sabia que eu não caio nessa sua história de ser grossa com todo mundo? – Ela é a primeira a desviar o olhar e eu comemoro internamente. – Eu sei que você não é assim, então me conta, de uma vez por todas, o que é que está acontecendo.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – Responde, e eu sinto a sinceridade em suas palavras. – Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas agora eu apenas não sei mais de nada.

\- Explique mais sobre isso.

\- Por que você é assim, hein? – Indaga.

Coloco a mão sobre meu peito e me faço de desentendida.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, Lana, você. – Ela anda um pouco e se afasta de mim, ainda no abafamento do meu trailer. – Você é sempre boazinha, sempre de bom humor, sempre tratando todos muito bem. Como você consegue ser assim?

\- Ah, eu também tenho meus momentos. – Sorrio para ela e ela sorri de volta, porém seu sorriso não chega aos olhos.

\- Não, você é sempre assim. Você é assim desde o dia que nos conhecemos, e, provavelmente desde antes.

\- Isso não quer dizer que eu seja melhor do que você.

\- Isso quer dizer que você é apaixonante, Lana. – Ela respira fundo e eu fico em silêncio, estimulando-a a continuar. – Isso quer dizer que você tem uma luz, um imã, uma rede, que atrai todos os olhares, todas as atenções, todo o carinho, tudo para você. E, ai. – Jen faz uma expressão de dor e eu me aproximo, ela sorri. – Eu estou com ciume, Lana. Aquele show todo, aquela briga toda, foi a raiva sendo liberada.

\- Como assim?

\- Outra coisa que eu acho lindo em você, sua dificuldade em entender as coisas. – Me sinto ofendida com aquilo mas deixo que ela continue. – Eu gosto de você, mais do que eu supostamente deveria gostar.

Aquela declaração me pega de surpresa, tento falar mas ela prossegue, e eu me mantenho calada.

\- Eu fiquei triste no dia que soube que você iria se casar, e fico revoltada quando vejo aquele cara lá se atirando para cima de você com a desculpa de que é por causa da série, pois eu sei que não tem nada a ver com isso. – Admite, fitando o chão. Um silêncio se instaura no trailer e eu o quebro.

\- Jen, eu vou casar.

\- E você acha que eu não sei disso? – Ri, ironicamente. Suas mãos ajeitam o cabelo de forma nervosa.

\- Eu vou casar e, até hoje de manhã, eu achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu achava que eu deveria suprimir meus sentimentos por você, mas acontece que eu não devo. – Ela me olha assustada, mas eu continuo a falar. – Desde o primeiro dia, desde o dia que você errou o nome de minha personagem, eu não tiro o seu rosto da minha mente.

\- Mas..

\- Mas nada. – Replico. – Eu vou casar, Jen. Daqui a quatro meses, a uma hora eu já estarei casada. E não tem nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso.

\- E era por isso que eu não queria lhe falar nada. – Explica.

\- Foi bom que você tenha falado, foi bom que eu tenha falado. – Aperto meus lábios com força um contra o outro. – O único erro disso tudo é que foi tarde demais, Jen.

\- Então quer dizer que, se eu tivesse falado antes, você diria que sente o mesmo. – Ela ri em escárnio. Eu observo suas expressões faciais, e, pela primeira vez, não consigo decifrá-las.

\- O que eu diria era que você tem algo que me atrai, algo que me puxa e, essa luz, esse imã, essa rede que você diz que eu tenho... – faço uma pausa. – Eu diria que quem tem isso tudo é você.

\- Eu queria tanto te beijar... – Diz, se aproximando.

\- Eu não vou te impedir. – Respondo.

Não demora muito e eu sou surpreendida pela força de seus lábios meus. O beijo começa bruto, e logo eu sinto seus braços fortes me enlaçarem pela cintura, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Minha língua serprenteia para dentro de sua boca e ficamos naquele beijo até que o ar se faz necessário.

Ela olha em meus olhos.

\- Esse foi o nosso talvez. – Diz e sai do meu pequeno trailer, deixando-me absorta em meus pensamentos.

Me jogo no sofá e, com leveza, toco em meus lábios, como se aquilo fosse suprir a falta que os dela faziam. O beijo de Jen era tudo, uma mistura da delicadeza de uma mulher e a brutalidade que a loira tinha como característica. Seus braços eram os braços mais fortes que já haviam me segurado, e conseguiam ser mais acolhedores que os do Fred.

Passo mais alguns minutos naquele trailer, pensando numa loira, pensando num beijo e, ainda mais, pensando no nosso pequeno talvez.

Chegou o grande dia. Era dado o momento tão esperado, o momento em que eu uniria meu corpo e minha alma a Fred por toda a eternidade. E porque aquilo não parecia o certo a se fazer?

Ali estava eu, parada no altar, de frente para o meu marido. O juiz de paz proferiu a tão famosa sentença.

\- Se houver alguém presente que seja contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

\- Eu tenho algo contra. – Imagino a minha co-estrela levantando e dizendo isso. Sorrio com o pensamento e Fred sorri de volta, achando que meu sorriso pertencia a ele. Naquele momento, naquele altar, naquele casamento, nada em mim pertencia a ele, nem o meu pensamento mais subconsciente.

\- Alfredo DiBlasio, você aceita Lana Parrilla como sua legítima esposa?

Fred sorri para mim e responde um "Sim" com toda a convicção do mundo.

\- Lana Parrilla, você aceita Alfredo DiBlasio como seu legítimo esposo?

Agradeço a Deus por ser uma boa atriz e respondo "Sim".

\- Pelo poder investido a mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

A audiência aplaude e minha cabeça vagueia pelos mais distintos lugares.

\- Pode beijar a noiva.

Fred me pega em seus braços e sua barba roça meu rosto, enquanto seus lábios ásperos tocam os meus. Ele me beija, mas tudo em que eu consigo pensar se resume a outra pessoa:

Jennifer Marie Morrison.


	7. Chapter 7

Trabalhar.

Isso, trabalhar.

Mas, trabalhar para quê se eu teria que ver Lana?

Qual o motivo de ir para o trabalho sabendo que eu iria vê-la, que eu estaria perto dela, e, ainda assim, nós estaríamos tão distantes?

Trabalhar.

Aquela coisa que envolvia desgaste físico e emocional. E não apenas nos sets, nas convenções e eventos também.

Aparentemente, depois do casamento, Lana e Fred viraram um só. Se fosse em convenções, lá estava ele. Se fosse em algum evento, lá estava ele. Reuniões do cast? Ele estava também. Como ela aguentava tanto grude, tanta foto, tanto mimimi? De qualquer forma, ver toda aquela proximidade entre eles dois me doía, principalmente por eu ter a noção de que nada poderia fazer para mudar aquilo.

Lana Parrilla agora era uma mulher casada. Ela desfilava pelos sets com seu anel de diamantes, ostentando para todos o quão feliz e contente ela era com a sua vida de casada. E eu? Ah, eu ignorava a sua existência, fugia dela todos os momentos possíveis, e todos, até nossos colegas de elenco, estavam percebendo isso.

\- Jen? – Diz Josh. Ele se senta ao meu lado numa mesa do set do Granny's, eu continuo em silêncio, apenas balançando a cabeça para mostrar que estava atenta. – O que está acontecendo, hein?

\- Nada. – tento soar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas falho miseravelmente. – Parece estar acontecendo algo?

\- Sim, parece. – Responde. – Você agora vive aérea, não confraterniza mais com o cast e nem foi visitar o bebê.

\- Foi a Ginny que te mandou aqui?

\- Não.

\- Joshua Dallas, fale a verdade...

\- Pois foi a Ginny mesmo. – admite. – Mas eu também estava preocupado com você, nem parece mais a mesma pessoa. Nós sentimos sua falta.

\- Eu continuo a mesma, Josh. – Minha voz sai fraca. – Nada está acontecendo.

\- Então esse "nada" – faz aspas com as mãos – está acontecendo há muito tempo... – Para e pensa um pouco, como se estivesse calculando o tempo. – Desde que a Lana casou você ficou assim.

Olho para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e sorrio fracamente. Não tinha mais motivos para esconder, não para aquele cara que era um dos meus melhores amigos.

\- Aí está sua resposta.

\- O Fred? – Faço uma cara de nojo e ele arregala os olhos, percebendo que eu sofria pela minha co-estrela. – A Lana?

\- Ela mesma. – Forço um sorriso. A memória do nosso "talvez" invade a minha cabeça. – Nós tivemos um "talvez", mas não foi o suficiente, sabe? – Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e isso me incentiva a continuar.- E eu não quero falar com ela, não quero falar para ela, pois sei que ela está feliz naquele casamento.

\- Uau... Muitas confissões para pouco tempo.

\- Pois é. – Meu tom de voz é fraco. Enfio a cabeça entre as mãos. – Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Eu também não sabia o que fazer com a Ginny, você sabe disso. – Responde e eu continuo de cabeça baixa, apenas ouvindo. – Eu estava noivo de outra mulher, mas me vi completamente preso por ela e olha só onde chegamos: casados e com um lindo filho.

\- Para você é fácil falar, você que abandonou sua noiva, Ginny não teve que abandonar nada.

\- E quem disse que foi mais fácil? Meu ponto aqui é que você tem que insistir ou desistir. – Faz uma pausa e eu levanto a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos. – Ou você insiste na Lana, ou você desiste de vez. Agora saiba que, se você desistir, você não tem o direito de ficar se lamentando por aí, dando patadas em todo mundo.

\- Nem me esconder por trás dos 101smiles? – brinco.

\- O que é isso? – Ele está genuinamente curioso e eu começo a explicar a minha ideia.

\- Basicamente, eu vou postar uma foto por dia durante 101 dias. – Faço uma pausa e ele continua sem entender. – Fotos de coisas ou pessoas que me fazem sorrir.

\- Isso é desculpa para tirar foto com certas Parrillas. – Provoca e eu dou um tapa de leve em seu ombro. Josh me abraça de lado e eu descanso a cabeça em seus ombros. – Você vai conseguir se ajeitar, Jen.

\- Eu espero... Eu espero.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, mas logo temos que levantar, cada um seguindo para gravar suas próprias cenas.

Minha cena da vez era com a Lana. Aparentemente naquela temporada eles iria colocar bastante swanqueen. Secretamente, eu estava muito feliz com aquilo, não apenas pela proximidade com a minha co-estrela mas como pelos fãs, que mereciam mais cenas entre elas duas.

Sim, secretamente eu shippava swanqueen. Era a coisa mais lógica a acontecer na série, apenas Adam e Edward não viam aquilo. O sucesso que antes fazia, agora estava perdido e Once Upon A Time tinha virado apenas mais uma série de domingo, provavelmente fadada ao mesmo final de Revenge.

Me dirijo até o set da mansão. Geralmente nós gravavamos na própria mansão, mas, como aquela cena precisaria ser dividida por uma parede, tiveram que montar um set especial apenas para isso.

Chego lá e percebo que todos, inclusive Lana, apenas esperavam por mim para começarem a gravar. Fazemos um ensaio rápido, dou graças a Deus que não precisaríamos estar de frente uma para a outra.

Lana pede pausa, seu telefone toca. É o Adam, que pede para ela me chamar e juntas irmos a sua sala depois que a cena fosse gravada. Acabamos por não demorar muito, era algo rápido, ela estaria sentada no chão com as mãos entre a cabeça e eu apenas chegaria para falar que lutaria pela felicidade dela.

Irônico, não?

Somos dispensadas e seguimos, num silêncio completamente desconfortável, para a sala dos nossos "chefes". Sinto que coisa boa não poderá sair disso, mas continuo andando, ansiosa para saber qual seria a notícia dessa vez.

\- Está frio hoje, né? – Lana tenta quebrar o silêncio.

\- Um pouco. – Meu tom de voz é mais seco do que o esperado, mas não me importo. Ela que chame o marido para esquentar ela.

\- Você sabe que não precisa ficar assim comigo, né? – Me segura pelo ombro e olha em meus olhos. Desvio o olhar.

\- Assim como?

\- Assim, assim... – Dá de ombros. Estamos as duas paradas num corredor vazio, que ligava dois sets à sala de Adam e Eddy. – Grossa.

\- Eu, grossa? – sou sarcástica. – Não estou sendo grossa, estou impaciente, apenas isso. Agora vamos, quero logo saber o que eles tem para nos falar.

\- Jennifer...

\- Lana... – uso o mesmo tom dela.

\- Ah, foda-se. – Ela pega minha mão e sai me puxando a passos largos para algum lugar. Em pouco tempo, estamos atrás de algumas peças de cenário que já não serão mais usadas. Estamos escondidas.

Lana me prensa contra uma amureta de gesso e não demora muito para que eu sinta seus lábios nos meus. Como ela estava de salto, sua altura era a mesma que a minha, facilitando o noaso beijo. Sua língua quente invade a minha boca e eu a aceito de bom grado, levando minhas mãos até a sua cintura e puxando-a mais para perto de mim.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu a afasto e encaro seus olhos castanhos. Ela parece tão assustada quanto eu.

\- Desculpa, eu...

\- Não. – Responde. – Você não tem pelo que se desculpar, eu fui a errada.

\- Mas...

\- Apenas vamos logo, Adam e Eddy devem estar esperando.

Ela sai com pressa na minha frente e eu espero um pouco, tentando normalizar a minha respiração. Que pessoa confusa era ela, num dia dizendo que amava o futuro marido, no outro me beijando furtivamente num depósito de acessórios.

Ando, também, em direção ao nosso destino e chegamos juntas lá, pois corri um pouco. Ela abre a porta e entramos.

\- Lana, Jen... – Diz Adam. – Sentem-se, por favor.

Em silêncio, nos sentamos lado a lado.

\- A noticia de hoje vai deixar a Lana feliz.

\- Eu?

\- Isso. – Responde Eddy. – Vou falar de vez, decidimos que swanqueen vai ser real.

\- O quê? – Perguntamos em uníssono.

\- A audiência está muito baixa, e a única coisa que vai conseguir salvar a série agora é investir em vocês como um casal.

\- Mas e Robin? E Hook? – Pergunta Lana. – Vocês vão fazer isso como?

\- Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que, nessa temporada, Emma vai fazer certos... – ele procura a palavra certa. – Emma vai fazer certos sacrifícios por Regina, por assim dizer.

\- Como assim sacrifício? Ela vai morrer?

\- Não. – Sorri Eddy e ele e Adam trocam um olhar cúmplice. – Por ora, tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que queremos de novo aqueles olhares, aquela respiração descompassada, aquele sentimento nas entrelinhas, sabem?

Fazemos que sim com a cabeça.

\- Por agora é só isso... Vocês vão ter que passar muito tempo juntas.

Muito tempo juntas? Forço um sorriso, eu não iria aguentar passar muito tempo junto a ela. Eu não iria me controlar.

\- Estamos liberadas? – pergunto.

\- Estão... Ah, não esqueçam que tudo que é dito aqui, fica aqui, okay?

\- Okay. – Respondemos juntas e eu abro a porta, deixando Lana sair primeiro num ato de cavalheirismo.

Andamos um pouc minha vez de quebrar o silêncio. Aquela pergunta estava me matando.

\- O que você quer de mim, Lana? – disparo. Ela para e passa a mão pelos cabelos, que agora estavam um pouco mais longos.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Você não sabe? Você acabou de se casar, e agora fica me beijando entre os sets. – Me exalto. – Você está confusa? Imagine eu! Enquanto você me beija sem consequências, eu fico com esperanças, expectativas.

\- Eu gosto de você, Jen. – tenta falar, mas eu a interrompo.

\- Você gosta? – Rio em escárnio.- Pois não parece.

\- Não me culpe por não poder escolher, você não tem esse direito.

\- Eu posso não ter o direito de te culpar, mas você também não tem o direito de me confundir.

Não espero resposta, dou as costas a minha co-estrela e corro para longe dali.

Co-estrela não.

Par romântico


	8. Chapter 8

1) GALERA TO BEM FELIZ QUE APRENDI A COLOCAR ESSAS NOTAS INICIAIS WKDFNLRWNDFN

2) TÃO GOSTANDO? ESPERO QUE SIMJNFKJNDFKJNR

3) quem tiver duvidas, comentarios, qualquer coisa: aboutswe meu tt hahahaha

4) boa leitura, bjs!

* * *

Um suéter de caxemira. Um suéter de caxemira com o desenho de um cisne com uma coroa. Um suéter de caxemira e a promessa de fotos, tudo isso para ajudar na divulgação velada do famigerado casal SwanQueen.

Um suéter de caxemira, duas atrizes, três fotos e milhares de tweets. Era assim que eu me sentia sobre aquele suéter feito especialmente para mim e Jen pelo Red Valentino, um estilista famoso.

O que eu mais temia aconteceu: eu teria que entrar em contato com ela. Desde o incidente do beijo e do anúncio que SwanQueen seria um casal, a nossa relação tinha virado estritamente profissional. Não trocávamos palavras, apenas o necessário para que as cenas fossem feitas da melhor forma possível.

O tal suéter era até bonito, mas causou uma discórdia imensa, principalmente porque os fãs de outros casais se sentiram injustiçados.

Fazer o quê se SwanQueen era melhor?

Meu tweet com a peça de roupa se resume em dizer que o casaco era aquecido e agradecer pelo presente, tudo isso junto a uma foto minha usando-o. Não demora muito e meu celular vibra com as notificações de fãs animados com a selfie. Dentre os tweets, um me chama a atenção: Jen.

Em seu tweet, minha co-estrela diz que o dela acabou de chegar em sua casa e pergunta se eu teria gravações no dia seguinte, pois seria o dia em que ela iria usar o suéter. Minhas mãos coçam para eu ligar para ela e conversarmos, mas ignoro a vontade e respondo o seu tweet apenas dizendo que não trabalharia amanhã, mas que poderíamos marcar um dia e irmos iguais.

Ah, foda-se. Decido ignorar o orgulho e ligar para ela, ouviria a sua voz e teria a desculpa de que era para marcar um dia para tirarmos a foto.

\- Alô?

\- Jen, sou eu. – Dou um tempo pra que ela reconheça. – Lana.

\- Eu reconheci a voz. – sorrio com isso.

\- Ah... – Uma pausa. – Eu queria marcar o dia para a gente usar o suéter.

\- Eu trabalho amanhã.

\- É, eu sei... Eu nã- Ouço um barulho através do telefone. – Você está bem?

\- Estou sim. – Ela solta um riso fraco. – É que eu estava tomando banho, aí saí correndo do banheiro pingando água pela casa toda e acabou que eu escorreguei.

Meu corpo se aquece imaginando Jen nua, pingando, correndo pela casa. Tento manter o foco na conversa, mas é maior do que eu.

\- Imagino... – minha voz sai rouca. – imagino muito.

\- Você imagina o quê? – Ela provoca. – Eu correndo pela casa?

\- Você correndo NUA pela casa. – dou ênfase no "nua". Jen suspira do outro lado.

\- Não quer vir aqui em casa correr nua comigo não? – seu tom de voz é provocativo. O que estávamos fazendo?

\- Com você nua eu prefiro fazer outras coisas. – Mordo o lábio inferior, já estava molhada com a simples imaginação.

\- E você faria o quê? – pergunta.

\- Eu chuparia, lamberia, morderia e te faria gritar meu nome.

\- Não brinca com fogo, Lana... – adverte. – depois você fica com medo de se queimar.

\- Fogo é o que tá pegando entre a gente. – Não acredito que eu falei isso, mas tudo certo. Ouço a risada forte de Jen do outro lado da linha.

\- Ah, Lana... – faz um barulho fofo com os lábios e eu os imagino contra a minha boca. – Você provoca, sabia?

\- Eu não consigo controlar. – sorrio.

\- Vamos falar sério, por favor. – ela pede com um sussurro. – Temos cenas juntas depois de amanhã. – avisa.

\- Você vai usar o suéter?

\- Com certeza. – afirma.

\- Use apenas ele, nada por baixo, por favor. – Provoco mais uma vez.

\- Nos seus sonhos, Lana. – responde. – Use o suéter também, vamos dar às fãs mais motivos para surtarem.

A gravação da noite transcorre devagar. Tudo era estranho quando estávamos apenas eu e o Sean, algo em mim dizia que ele confundia amizade com algo a mais. Muitas vezes ele tomava posicionamentos em suas redes sociais que eu não concordava, como alguns comentários homofóbicos contra fãs que defendiam SwanQueen.

Eu sabia que um dia as cenas de amor que eu gravaria seriam com Jen, mas, até então, as cenas com ele eram uma tortura de gravar. Adam e Edward estavam fazendo de Regina uma mulher covarde, dependente de um "amor verdadeiro" para poder ser feliz. Na minha opinião, o único amor verdadeiro da Regina era o Henry, e eu não cansava de dizer isso em entrevistas, convenções e afins.

Depois de gravado tudo, Fred vai me buscar e voltamos para casa silenciosamente. Eu estava cansada demais para tentar iniciar alguma conversa.

\- Amor? – Ele chama. Eu encarava a rua que passava do lado de fora da janela.

\- Oi.

\- A viagem para o Brasil...

\- O que tem?

\- Ah, eu queria saber se eu posso ir junto. – pergunta.

\- Você sabe que pode, você sempre vai, não vai? – Respondo de forma seca.

\- Calma, eu fiz apenas uma pergunta.

\- Desculpa, é que... Eu estou cansada. – Cansada. Exausta. Irritada. Querendo a minha co-estrela.

\- Tudo certo. – Ele aperta minha coxa e eu continuo encarando a rua que passava por nós, desejando ser, ao menos uma vez, uma pessoa comum, desconhecida, que pudesse assumir seus sentimentos sem nenhuma consequência maior além de levar um fora.

Um dia.

Um dia era o que faltava para eu poder ver a Jen. Eu gostaria de entender a natureza dos meus sentimentos por ela, mas eram muito confusos. Eu amava o Fred, não me casaria com ele se não houvesse amor, mas o relacionamento estava parado na mesmice.

Eu queria engravidar, e não tinha como, pois o trabalho consumia muito de mim. A idade estava chegando, também, e contribuía para que as dificuldades aparecessem. Quase sempre meus fãs inventavam rumores de gravidez para mim, irônico.

Até meus fãs me engravidavam e o Fred nada.

Além disso tudo, o trabalho do Fred tomava muito tempo dele. Quando não estava na empresa, ele estava viajando com os filhos para fazer algum show ou algo do tipo. Era horrível, pois eu me sentia sozinha, e uma coisa que eu odeio é ficar sozinha.

Meu marido continuava me tratando com todo o carinho e amor do mundo, claro. Isso ele, aparentemente, nunca deixaria de fazer. Mas, o estranho era que, ao mesmo tempo que eu me sentia sozinha, eu me sentia sufocada. Eu o amava, também. O amava quase que devotamente, porém algo faltava.

Eu só não sabia o quê.

Enquanto com o Fred os assuntos eram mecânicos, com a Jen as coisas simplesmente fluíam. Ela queria o mundo, queria conhecer as histórias dos locais por onde ela passava, ela queria ler livros, ver filmes, ela queria viver. Eu, por fora, não aparentava desejo por ser assim, mas, por dentro, tudo que eu queria era poder me equiparar a ela. Eu, secretamente, desejava ler a mesma quantidade de livros que ela apenas para ter algo sobre o qual conversar.

Eu estava dividida. Não, pior do que dividida, eu estava mexida. Sim, ficar mexido é pior do que ficar dividido. Quando se está dividido, você apenas sabe que o amor que sente por um dos dois não é suficiente. Quando se está mexido, você é colocado em dúvida se o amor que você tem por um dos dois é suficiente, além da dúvida se o que você sente pelo outro é amor mesmo ou puro sentimento carnal.

Vai ver um dos dois tem aquilo que eu procuro. Mas, como saber qual dos dois tem, se nem eu sei o que eu estava procurando?

O dia chegou.

O dia da tal foto. Sim, eu estava animada para um foto. Mas, fazer o quê quando a pessoa com a qual eu tiraria a foto estava tirando meu sono pelos últimos dias?

Eu não tinha falado com Jennifer desde o tal dia da conversa pelo celular. No fundo, eu ansiava mais para saber o que ela estava sentindo do que para tirar a foto.

Levanto vagarosamente e entro para tomar um banho. Não preciso demorar muito escolhendo roupa: uma calça jeans e o suéter SwanQueen. Calço um Vans preto e me sinto pronta para trabalhar.

Naquele dia o Fred não me levaria, as gravações começariam cedo demais e não queria acordá-lo praticamente de madrugada. Chego no estacionamento com certa rapidez e vejo que o sedan preto de minha co-estrela já estava lá, meu coração começa a bater mais rápido.

A passos largos, vou até o set em que gravaríamos. Como o amanhecer durava mais que o entardecer, as cenas de final de tarde eram gravadas pela manhã. Com a iluminação certa tudo era possível mesmo.

Ninguém tinha chegado ainda, apenas ela e algumas pessoas da equipe. Consigo reconhecê-la pelo coque mal feito.

\- Jen? – chamo. Ela olha para trás ainda sentada em sua cadeira.

\- Oi. – Sorri largamente, os dentes tortinhos desalinhados formando uma meia lua fofa. – Bonito o suéter. Tenho um igual. – Levanta e fica de frente para mim.

Jennifer usava uma calça jeans clara, botas de cano baixo e sem saltos, e o suéter com o cisne desenhado.

\- Ah. – Sorrio de volta. – Obrigada.

\- Vamos tirar logo essa foto? Antes que nos puxem para trocar de roupa. – Explica.

\- Aqui?

\- A gente pode ir ali pra floresta, o sol já está nascendo bem fraquinho e tem umas lâmpadas lá que eu vi o pessoal levando.

\- Querendo me levar para a floresta, Jennifer Morrison? – brinco. Ela se limita a sorrir de lado e dar de ombros.

\- Se você quiser ir para a floresta comigo... quem sou eu para impedir? – Sai andando na frente e eu a sigo de cabeça baixa.

Andamos por uns dois minutos, até estarmos perto das lâmpadas estrategicamente colocadas pela equipe.

\- Aqui está bom, não acha? – Pergunta.

\- Acho que sim... quem é boa nessas coisas de foto é você, não eu.

\- Pega seu celular aí, eu não sei onde deixei o meu. – Jen pede.

\- Como você não sabe onde deixou o celular?

\- É que eu estava lendo. – dá de ombros. – qualquer coisa eu compro outro.

\- Okay, né... – Tiro o celular do bolso de trás da calça e abro na câmera. Observo que ela se arruma superficialmente para tirar a foto, soltando o cabelo e colocando-o para o lado. – Pronta?

\- Calma. – Se aproxima de mim e eu sinto sua respiração descompassada. – Agora sim.

Levanto o celular e ela se aproxima mais ainda, colocando uma das mãos em minha cintura. Sorrio e ela sorri também, seus olhos brilhando com uma felicidade diferente.

Tiro a foto.

\- Quero ver. – se inclina do meu lado sobre o celular e eu mostro a foto. Sua mão possessivamente segurando minha cintura está nítida.

\- Eu acho melhor tirarmos outra. – Falo. – O que vão pensar dessa mão boba?

Ela se limita a sorrir de lado e levantar as sobrancelhas. Se afasta um pouco e inclina a cabeça, enquanto eu posiciono o celular. Dessa vez seu sorriso não atinge os olhos, é falso e superficial.

O meu também.

Coloco a mão livre em suas costas, tomando o cuidado de mostrar que estávamos usando o suéter.

\- Ficou boa? – Pergunta, sem se inclinar para ver dessa vez.

\- Eu gostei. – Começo o processo para postar a foto no twitter. Ponho uma legenda não tão entregadora e pronto, a foto está postada.

\- Que demora para tirar uma foto. – Diz, andando na minha frente para fora da pequena floresta que servia de set. – Devem estar nos procurando.

Sigo Jen de cabeça baixa e tudo acontece muito rápido. Tropeço num tronco de madeira e ela se vira para me impedir de cair, me segurando com força em seus braços. Olho em seus olhos azuis e ela encara meus lábios, bem próximos aos seus.

Sinto sua respiração ofegante e ela faz força para me deixar em pé, porém nenhuma das duas se afasta.

\- Eu queria muito te beijar agora. – diz num sussurro.

\- Eu queria muito que você me beijasse agora. – Respondo.

Com calma, a loira tira as mãos que estavam em meus ombros e as levam para a minha cintura, puxando-me, mais ainda para perto de si. Quando meu corpo já está colado ao seu, ela me envolve com um braço só, sua outra mão sobe para meu rosto e o acaricia levemente. Inclino meu rosto em direção à sua mão.

Jen respirava com dificuldade, o peito subindo e descendo vagarosamente, assim como o meu. Passa o dedo pela minha cicatriz no lábio superior.

\- Sempre achei essa cicatriz linda. – Declara e arranca um suspiro meu. Lentamente ela tira a mão do meu lábio e a leva para minha nuca, puxando meu rosto para perto do seu e beijando meus lábios ternamente.

O beijo começa devagar, apenas um roçar de lábios inocente. Eu levo minhas mãos até seus quadris e sua língua pede passagem para a minha boca. Jen tinha gosto de hortelã, de dentes recém escovados.

\- Vem. – Ela quebra o beijo e diz. Puxa minha mão e me encosta no tronco de uma árvore que tinha por perto. Novamente seu corpo está junto ao meu, prendendo-me contra o tronco. Dessa vez o beijo é mais urgente, mais necessitado.

Suspiro alto quando Jen morde meu lábio com força. Suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo, ora em minha cintura, ora em meus quadris, ora em minha bunda, dando leves apertos. Ela tira seus lábios dos meus e puxa meu rosto para o lado, tento total acesso ao meu pescoço e chupando o local com leveza. Meu corpo todo se arrepia quando ela morde a área sensível.

Minha co-estrela puxa minha perna e enlaça em sua cintura, de forma que eu estou apoiada de um pé só contra o tronco. Reinicia o beijo com urgência, sem poupar as mordidas em meu lábio. Solto um gemido em aprovação quando, num toque mais ousado, ela aperta com leveza meu seio esquerdo por cima do ssuéter.

Bruscamente, a loira se afasta e aperta os olhos, sinalizando para que eu fizesse silêncio. As folhas balançam e ela arregala os olhos para mim, seus lábios formam a palavra "equipe.".

Nós duas arrumamos os cabelos e a roupa, e, em questão de segundos somos encontradas pelo pessoal da equipe, carregando câmeras, microfones e afins.

\- Vocês duas sumiram.

Trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

\- Estávamos tirando uma foto para os fãs. – digo.

\- Isso. – Jen sorri olhando para mim e eu encaro meus tênis, agora sujos de terra. – Por causa do suéter. – explica.

\- Tá, qualquer coisa... – diz a responsável pelo figurino.- vão se trocar, vão. Rápido.

Saímos as duas segurando o riso.

\- Lana? – chama alguém. Me viro para ver quem falava e deixo Jen andando na minha frente. – Você está cheia de lascas de madeira no cabelo.


	9. Chapter 9

Maior cap q eu ja escrevi na vida uahuahauhau bem, espero q vcs gostem! Qualquer coisa, falem comigo no tt aboutswen. Bjsss

* * *

Quem nunca ouviu a máxima "tristeza não tem fim, felicidade sim" não viveu o suficiente. Na minha vida eu sempre tive certas dificuldades em manter relacionamentos, mesmo que às escondidadas, como aconteceu com a Lana durante alguns meses.

Na verdade, não era um relacionamento. Era mais "amigas com benefícios", benefícios que envolviam vários beijos e mãos bobas durante os intervalos das filmagens, convenções e eventos.

O pesadelo começou numa noite de domingo. Ela estava em minha casa com a desculpa de vermos o episódio novo de Once Upon A Time, coisa que já havia se tornado comum para nós.

\- Eu me sinto uma adolescente. – Diz ela.

\- Eu também. – Sorrio.

Estávamos as duas largadas no chão da minha sala, esperando o tal episódio começar.

\- Sério, eu nunca traí. – Leva as mãos aos cabelos e os ajeita. – Na verdade, eu já ajudei uma amiga minha a trair, mas eu nunca cheguei a fazer isso.

\- Senhorita Parrilla fora da lei. – brinco. – Conte mais sobre essa história.

\- Você promete que não vai contar para ninguém? – Sussurra, antes de me roubar um selinho.

\- Minha boca está selada. – Pisco para ela em resposta.

\- Minha amiga não traiu, na verdade, ela ficou com um cara que estava noivo. – confidencia. – E ela pediu que eu ajudasse eles a se encontrarem, então cedi uma casa minha em Nova York para que eles pudessem se encontrar escondidos.

Semi-cerro os olhos. Eu conhecia aquela história.

\- Lana... Qual o nome dessa sua amiga?

\- Eva. Acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar dela. Eva Longoria.

\- Você sabe o nome do cara que ela ficou? – Me levanto e pego o controle, colocando a TV no mudo.

\- Pra quê você quer saber? – Seu tom de voz é inocente.

\- Lana, qual o nome do cara?

\- Eu não sei! – Bate as mãos nas pernas em exasperação. – Era algo com J, James, John, Jessie... Não lembro.

\- Você percebe o que você acabou de contar? – minha respiração está pesada, assim como o clima entre nós. A morena a minha frente me olha sem entender a minha reação.

\- Eu contei uma história que aconteceu entre eu e minha amiga, nada demais.

\- Nada demais? Você chegou a procurar saber quem era a noiva do cara?

\- Não... A noiva era...

\- Eu, Lana. – digo. – A noiva otária era eu. – Me viro de costas para ela e apoio as mãos na mesa que tinha ali. As lembranças daquela época invadem minha mente e eu não consigo evitar de sentir a dor da traição de novo.

Sinto os braços da minha co-estrela envolverem minha cintura e não tenho forças para afastá-la.

\- Se eu soubesse que era você, eu nunca teria contado.

Tiro as mãos dela de minha cintura e seguro seus pulsos.

\- Sai daqui, apenas sai.

\- Jen, você está sendo uma criança.

\- Eu só... – solto seus pulsos e olho em seus olhos, tentando não passar toda a dor que eu senti naquele momento. – Só vai embora, por favor.

\- Eu não vou embora. – diz firmemente. – Eu não vou embora até conseguir fazer você entender que não tenho culpa. Pelo menos não totalmente.

\- Fred sou eu.

\- O quê?

\- O Fred. Nessa situação toda. Ele é o traído.

\- Não é bem assim...

\- É completamente assim. – Sorrio forçadamente, numa vã tentativa de não demonstrar meus sentimentos. – Você é o Jesse, Eu sou a Eva e o Fred, coitado, sou eu.

\- Jen...

\- Lana...

\- Vamos conversar.

\- Eu não quero conversar. – meu tom de voz é ríspido. – vai embora.

\- Eu não vou embora.- Ela está sendo irredutível.

\- Então eu vou. – Ando em direção à saída, pego as chaves do carro num potinho e saio de casa, batendo a porta com força e deixando uma Lana Parrilla completamente aturdida para trás.

A segunda parte do pesadelo foi convencer o meu empresário a cancelar as fotos da FairyTale3 que eu tiraria junto a ela. O que era a FairyTale? A maior convenção de Once Upon A Time, que acontecia anualmente em Paris, a Cidade Luz.

Em sua terceira edição eu, obviamente, não poderia faltar. Basicamente, todo o cast estaria presente no final de semana, incluindo amigos, como Meghan e Colin, e pessoas que eu queria distância, tipo Sean, e, depois dos últimos acontecimentos, Lana.

Dentre as atividades que eu participaria, estavam inclusas fotos em dupla com a minha co-estrela, agora quase um par romântico. Claro que eu tinha concordado com aquilo tudo antes de eu ter que, praticamente, expulsá-la da minha vida. A situação entre nós estava insustentável dentro dos sets, e, só não transparecia para as câmeras pois tivemos o profissionalismo de atuarmos como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Cancelar as fotos, e pagar as multas pela quebra de contrato, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fiz. Sei que muitos fãs ficaram decepcionados com a minha atitude, mas, naquele momento, eu tinha que ver o que era melhor para mim.

O que era melhor para ela.

O que era melhor para nós.

E, naquele momento, o melhor que poderia acontecer era um afastamento.

Seu relacionamento com o Fred me machucava. Me machucava saber que eu nunca teria como competir com aquilo. Me machucava não ter o controle da situação, não ter o controle dos meus sentimentos que, desenfreadamente, cresciam.

Às vezes, durante as gravações, eu me pegava olhando para ela. Encarando-a, observando sua respiração. Eu me pegava querendo tê-la de volta em meus braços, me pegava querendo seus lábios provocativos em meu pescoço, eu me pegava sentindo sua falta, mesmo que fosse apenas da amiga Lana Parrilla, não da ficante.

Não estava sendo fácil. Como sempre, Fred tinha ido com ela para Paris. Estávamos todos hospedados no mesmo hotel, o que contribuía para que eu a visse pelos corredores, sempre seguida pelo fiel marido.

Eu via todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Eu via, em seus olhos, toda a devoção que aquele cara tinha por aquela esposa, e, aquilo, fazia com que eu me sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo. Aquilo fazia com que eu quisesse passar uma borracha em todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que eu tinha com a mulher dele.

A verdade era que, se tivéssemos continuado juntas, ela poderia gemer meu nome durante o dia. Mas, na noite, era com ele que ela se deitaria, era com ele que ela dividiria seus medos, anseios, vontades, sonhos... Eles se amavam.

Eu era uma mera distração.

Distração.

A terceira parte do pesadelo foi a convenção. Por convenção, entende-se passar dois dias ou tirando fotos, ou dando autógrafos ou respondendo perguntas do tipo "o que você acha que Emma vai fazer quando ficar dark?", sem contar na necessidade de reprimir a vontade de responder com grosseria, pois, para pergunta besta, a paciência era quase inexistente.

Eu evitei ao máximo ter contato com ela. Evitei, ao máximo, ficar junto a ela nas fotos. Até uma roupa mais "hetero" eu tentei usar, claramente em vão, pois eu vi os comentários sobre a minha sexualidade no twitter.

Nos painéis eu tentei ser neutra. Tentei não militar em prol de algum casal, mas, mesmo assim, fui levada a enaltecer CapitainSwan, pois, maioria das perguntas feitas a mim eram sobre o casal. Lana também não ficava atrás. Eu sabia que ela amava SwanQueen, mas, na frente dos fãs, estava defendendo o Robin com unhas e dentes.

\- Emma se sacrificou pela cidade, não pela Regina.

\- Regina prefere o Robin do que o Daniel.

Secretamente, dizíamos aquelas coisas para provocar uma a outra. Eu sabia daquilo.

O mais proximo que fiquei dela foi quando a Meghan nos puxou para uma foto em trio. Meu corpo se esquentou quando nossos braços se tocaram levemente por trás do corpo da intérprete de Ruby Lucas, mas, depois disso, cada uma foi para o seu canto.

A pior parte da convenção foi, sem dúvida, o final. Todos estávamos saindo quando, sem mais nem menos, o Fred apareceu e saiu carregando a Lana, que ria em seus braços. Respirei fundo várias vezes, repetindo o mantra "ela é casada com ele, não com você."

Resudamidamente, esse foi o pesadelo.

Agora vamos para o sonho.

O sol já tinha se posto na iluminada Paris e eu tinha me recolhido para meu quarto. Todos do cast que tinham ido para lá foram conhecer a cidade, mas eu estava cansada demais para isso, tanto fisica quanto psicologicamente.

Tomo um banho quente e me visto apenas com um roupão do hotel, até para procurar roupa eu estava sem vontade.

Procuro, na bagunça organizada da minha mala, um livro para passar o tempo. Sempre viajava com aqueles livros, tudo para não ficar entediada. Me jogo na cama e começo a minha leitura, minha mente viajando por entre os cenários descritos nas páginas.

Sou tirada dos meus devaneios por batidas na porta. Levanto e a abro, encontrando minha co-estrela, Lana Parrilla.

\- Ah, você.

\- Estava esperando alguém? – pergunta.

\- E se eu estivesse?

\- Se estivesse você cancelaria, pois eu vim aqui conversar com você.

\- É piada, não é? – rio em escárnio. – Você tem a ciência de que seu marido está num quarto no final do corredor, não tem?

\- Eu posso entrar?

\- Não.

\- Deixa de ser criança. – Com seu corpo, me empurra para o lado e entra no quarto, indo até a sacada que dava para a Torre Eiffel.

\- Eu estou cansada, Lana. – tento usar um tom de voz brando.

\- Eu também estou cansada. – Responde, ficando de frente para mim. Eu fecho a porta e me sento na cama, aceitando que ela não vai embora. – Eu estou cansada disso tudo. – faz um movimento com as mãos.

\- De que tudo, Lana? Não estou com paciência para servir de psicóloga agora.

\- Dá para você parar de ser grossa? Ou está difícil?

\- Eu estou ouvindo, não estou? – digo. Me levanto da cama e ando até o frigobar. Tiro uma cerveja de dentro dele e ofereço a ela, que recusa com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Eu sinto a sua falta.

\- Você não tem o direito de dizer que sente a minha falta.

\- Mas...

\- Você não entende que só o fato de você estar aqui, no meu quarto, já é errado?

\- Eu gosto de você.

Piada pronta essa. Me controlo para não gargalhar e fico de frente para ela.

\- Eu vou perguntar uma vez, e a sua resposta não pode ser a errada. – Faço uma pausa.- O que você quer, Lana?

\- Você.

\- Resposta errada. – Ando em direção à porta e a abro. – Seu marido te espera.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui. – seu tom de voz é calmo. – E você também não vai. – Anda até onde eu estou e fecha a porta, numa proximidade que faz meu coração acelerar por alguns instantes.

\- Eu estou cansada, me deixe descansar.

\- Dormimos juntas, se esse for o problema.- eu levo as mãos à cabeça e massageio as têmporas.

\- Seu marido, Lana...

\- Meu marido está nas ruas de Paris com alguns amigos dele, ele não vai voltar tão cedo. – Começa a se desfazer da roupa que usava e eu encaro o chão.

Lana vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta braca gola V. Primeiro ela tira a blusa, exibindo um sutiã rendado vermelho. Depois é a vez de tirar a calça, revelando uma calcinha também vermelha.

\- O que você quer tirando a roupa? – pergunto.

\- Você não espera que eu durma de calça jeans, espera?

Eu reviro os olhos.

\- Quem te chamou para dormir aqui?

\- Você não me deixou escolhas. – A morena desfila pelo quarto seminua e se joga na enorme cama de casal. – Prefere que lado?

\- Prefiro o meio. – Meu tom de voz é seco.

\- Ótimo, conchinha então.

\- É brincadeira, não é?

\- Eu gosto de dormir de conchinha, mas você me abraça, pode ser?

Suspiro alto e vou até a minha mala, pegando uma camiseta grande de dormir e jogando nela.

\- Veste isso.

\- Por que?.

\- Você vai dormir aqui, não vai?

\- Vou.

\- Então, eu também quero dormir. – Remexo mais ainda nas minhas coisas e tiro uma samba canção e um top preto. – Não vou conseguir com você usando apenas isso.

\- Está admitindo que sente coisas por mim? – Pergunta provocativamente. Eu visto o short sem tirar o roupão e me viro de costas para ela na hora de colocar o top.

\- Estou admitindo que você é gostosa. – Termino de me vestir e ando até a cama. – Já se vestiu?

\- Eu não durmo de roupa. – dá de ombros. Me jogo ao seu lado e fico de frente para ela.

\- Porra, Lana, não fode. – Digo, num sussurro. Passo as maos pelo cabelo, tentando aliviar a tensão.

\- Não peça aquilo que você não quer. – Num instante, ela leva uma mão até o meu rosto e acaricia minha bochecha. Eu fecho os olhos e suspiro com o toque. – Você é tão linda. – Não precisa de mais palavras, joga seu corpo por cima do meu e me beija apaixonadamente.

Eu levo minhas mãos possessivamente até a sua cintura e puxo-a para mim, deixando nossos corpos colados. Seus lábios devoram os meus com uma vontade que parecia insaciável, numa urgência descomunal.

Faço um movimento de abdominal e me sento, com ela em meu colo. Minha mão aperta as partes internas de suas coxas e ela geme em aprovação, rebolando para mim. Suas mãos se prendem em meus cabelos e puxam meu rosto mais para si.

Desfaço o fecho de seu sutiã e ela me ajuda a deixar seus seios expostos. Perfeitamete acomodados em minhas mãos, seus seios eram fimes e bonitos. Massageio-os com delicadeza, para logo depois apertar os bicos.

\- Perfeita. – exclamo.

Levo o esquerdo à boca e arranco um gemido seu de satisfação enquanto mantenho o outro sendo massageado por minha mão. Repito o mesmo processo com o outro, sendo, cada vez mais, instigada a continuar por seus gemidos de aprovação.

Minha co-estrela suspira quando eu mordo seu mamilo com leveza. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, arranhando-a com certa vagareza. Num movimento rápido viro nós duas por cima da cama e me deito sobre ela, dessa vez abandonando seus seios e voltando para a sua boca.

Faço uma trilha de leves chupadas indo por sua bochecha, pescoço, colo, seios, barriga e ventre. Com um puxão certeiro arranco sua calcinha, expondo seu púbis completamente depilado. Beijo o local também e levanto os olhos para ela, como se pedisse permissão para explorar o seu centro de prazer, sua resposta vem através de um olhar e um sorriso cheios de luxúria.

Afasto suas pernas, fazendo com que ela flexione os joelhos, e contemplo o nervo pulsante e inchado que se apresentava a minha frente. Beijo a parte interna de cada uma de suas coxas, apenas para provocá-la ainda mais.

Ela estava completamente molhada. Mesmo usando um short, eu sabia que eu também estava assim.

\- Oh, Lana... O que eu faço com você?

\- O que você quiser. – Seu tom de voz está carregado de desejo.

Lambo os lábios em excitação e vejo que ela respira fundo. Coloco minha boca em seu clítoris e o chupo levemente, prendendo-o entre meus lábios. Ela se contorce na cama e tenta fechar as pernas num reflexo, mas eu as seguro com os braços e continuo a chupar e lamber seu sexo.

Lana tinha um gosto singular, um dos melhores que eu já havia provado. Me delicio com a sensação de seu sexo sob a minha língua e com o som de seus gemidos, que me estimulavam a lhe dar mais e mais prazer.

\- Jen.. – Geme meu nome com sua voz rouca. – Preciso de mais.

Combino meus lábios com meus dedos, e introduzo dois em sua entrada, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Tiro minha boca de seus sexo e ela geme em desaprovação, mas eu a calo com um beijo e mantenho os dedos lá embaixo, masseageando seu clítoris com o polegar.

\- Mais um? – provoco, vendo seu rosto se contorcer de prazer. Não espero resposta, introduzo um terceiro dedo e ela solta um pequeno grito a cada estocada.

Sua boca fica aberta em um perfeito "o", enquanto meus dedos a estocam cada vez com mais força. Eu mordo o seu pescoço possessivamente e ela fere minha coxa com um apertão forte.

Não demora muito para que suas paredes internas se contraiam e seu orgasmo a atinja. Gritando meu nome, Lana gozou pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Tiro meus dedos de dentro dela e os chupo provocativamente.

\- Você. É. Muito. Gostosa. – Digo, beijando seus lábios a cada palavra. Ela ainda está ofegante sob mim e, para não esmagá-la com meu peso, me jogo na cama e puxo-a para meu corpo, cobrindo minhas pernas cobertas pelo short com as suas desnudas.

\- Cansou? – Pergunto e ela faz que sim com a cabeça. – Eu falei para não me provocar. – Aperto sua bunda com força.

\- Isso foi...

\- Isso não foi nada. – Coloco suas pernas intercaladas com as minhas e flexiono o joelho, massageando seu sexo. Beijo seus lábios com sofreguidão e ela puxa meu lábio inferior com força, eu solto um gemido de dor. Separo nossas bocas e sussurro em seu ouvido. – Segundo roud.

Com uma risada, minha co-estrela ataca o meu pescoço, chupando-o com maestria. Eu me sento, com ela ainda em meu colo, e a ajudo a tirar o top que eu usava, revelando meus seios. Lana aperta os dois com suas mãos e eu provoco seu clítoris, vez ou outra deixando meus dedos correrem por ele levemente.

A morena me empurra de volta na cama e olha em meus olhos, como se pudesse ver através dele todo o prazer que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto que eu quis estar aqui com você agora. – Se inclina, apoiando-se nos dois braços, e captura meu lábio inferior numa mordida não tão delicada. Desce pelo meu pescoço, seios e barriga arranhando-os com os dentes.

Ao chegar na barra do meu short, ela o puxa delicadamente para baixo, sem quebrar o contato visual comigo. Ao tirar a minha última peça de roupa, beija meus pés com devoção, e sobe pela minha perna esquerda percorrendo uma trilha com sua língua.

A essa altura eu já queimava em excitação, quando ela leva os lábios de encontro ao meu sexo eu solto um gemido alto.

\- Shhh. – Olha para mim. – Sem pressa.

Mais uma vez, volta sua atenção ao meu centro de prazer e suga o meu nervo inchado, pulsante de excitação. Sua língua sobe, desce, chupa. Vez ou outra paira na minha entrada e dá pequenas estocadas.

Eu aperto os lençóis com força e, num ato deseserado, levo minhas mãos até sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que ela vá mais fundo. Sinto que já estou perto de gozar.

\- Lana, eu... – Aviso.

\- Venha. – Descola sua boca de meu sexo. – Venha para mim. – Chupa mais uma vez e eu me entrego ao orgasmo estrondoso. Ela suga meus fluídos e sobe para me beijar. Sua língua quente invade a minha boca e eu sinto meu gosto misturado ao seu.

Sem dar muito tempo para nos recuperamos, eu a pego pelas pernas e coloco sentada em meu colo, seu sexo grudado ao meu. Então me movimento, friccionando os dois um contra o outro. Ela rebola para mim e eu acho aquilo a coisa mais excitante do mundo.

Aumento o ritmo e seguro seu pescoço possessivamente, capturando seus lábios com os meus pela milésima vez naquela noite. Desço uma mão para a sua bunda e a aperto, empurrando-a, ainda mais, de encontro ao meu sexo, que já pulsava anunciando outro orgasmo.

\- Gostosa. – Murmuro para que ela ouça. – Vamos juntas?

Ela entende o que eu quero dizer e me beija com força, paixão, vontade. Não demora muito e nós duas, juntas, chegamos ao orgasmo. Ela grita meu nome em êxtase e eu a calo da melhor forma possível, enfiando minha língua em sua boca.

Desabamos em cima da cama, com ela por cima de meu corpo. A abraço com força pela cintura, beijando sua testa com leveza. Nossos rostos, e corpos também, estavam ofegantes e cobertos de suor.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto nos recuperamos, eu acariciando seus cabelos negros.

\- Isso foi...

\- Mágico. – respondo.

\- O melhor.- Diz ela, ofegante. – O melhor sexo da minha vida.

\- Das nossas, Lana. Das nossas.

Sem mais palavras, pego o cobertor e cubro a gente, fechando os olhos logo em seguida e me entregando a mais sonhos como aquele que eu tinha acabado de realizar.


	10. Chapter 10

Perdoem a demora! Espero gostem dfhbsfkjng

* * *

São aproximadamente 12h de viagem da França para o Brasil. Eu estava particularmente animada para conhecer meus fãs brasileiros, porém algo em mim doía, pois eu sabia que Jen não estaria lá.

Depois de termos uma noite intensa de sexo, eu e ela concordamos que não iríamos rotular a relação. Querendo ou não, nós duas éramos famosas e existia o Fred envolvido nisso tudo, ele não merecia ser traído, não daquela forma.

O resto do tempo que passei em Paris eu dividi ao máximo entre o meu marido e a minha co-estrela, passando dias de casalzinho turista com ele e noites apaixonadas com ela. Não estava fácil ser Lana Parrilla.

O voo da França para o Brasil me deixou esgotada, passei a maior parte do tempo dormindo com a cabeça recostada no ombro do Fred, que acariciava meus cabelos para que meu sono fosse mais tranquilo.

Chegamos e a recepção não poderia ser melhor. Vários fãs nos esperavam no aeroporto, dando atenção não apenas a mim como ao Fred também. Por questões contratuais, eu não podia dar autógrafos, mas estava liberada para tirar fotos, e foi o que eu fiz.

Eu usava uma camiseta verde e amarela, e aquilo chamou a atenção de todos que estavam ali. Em nenhum país eu cheguei usando as cores deles, aquilo foi para mostrar o quão singulares e queridos os brasileiros são.

Depois de tirar várias fotos, fomos para o hotel. Durante todo o percurso, Fred falou "Lana é gostosa" em português, e bem depois que eu entendi o significado daquelas palavras. Ficamos hospedados no Fasano e, em pouco tempo, um grupinho se formou e começou a gritar "Lana, eu te amo."

Eu amava aquilo.

Fiquei que nem besta ouvindo eles e acenando, era algo lindo de se ver. Depois de algum tempo, começaram a gritar que amavam o Fred também. Ele apareceu na sacada e a sua felicidade era aparente, aquele era o primeiro lugar que davam atenção a ele, como se fossem fãs dele e não meus.

Meu problema começou quando o Fred pediu para eles fazerem silêncio, me puxou para seus braços e me beijou com força. As meninas começaram a gritar ensandecidas, e eu fiquei sem graça, sabendo que aquilo seria filmado e postado no twitter, onde Jennifer poderia ver a qualquer momento.

O beijo foi dado e eu não poderia reclamar, afinal ele era meu marido e tinha todo o direito de me beijar quando quisesse. Devido ao cansaço, me jogo na enorme cama e fecho os olhos, ele faz o mesmo, me envolvendo de forma brusca e completamente diferente da forma como a minha co-estrela fazia.

Acordo, depois de algum tempo, com o celular vibrando embaixo do travesseiro. Sorrio ao ver que era mensagem de Jennifer.

" _Eu sei que ele é seu marido mas não precisa jogar na cara, né?"_

Ela tinha visto o beijo.

Levanto da cama e sento em um sofá que tinha na antessala. O quarto era enorme, na verdade, não era um simples quarto e sim um quase apartamento.

" _Ele me puxou e eu não pude fazer nada."_

Não demora e ela me responde.

" _Eu sei, é que me dói essa impotência que eu tenho. Sinto sua falta."_

Sorrio como uma adolescente ao ler aquilo. Ela sentia a minha falta da mesma forma que eu sentia a dela.

" _Eu também sinto a sua falta, queria que você estivesse aqui."_

" _Pena que eles não são ricos o suficiente para pagarem nós duas."_

" _Contanto que você estivesse comigo, eu faria essa convenção de graça."_

Depois que mando essa mensagem, ela não responde. Deixo o tempo passar, mas não espero muito, pois as meninas da Daydream me ligam avisando que eu teria um painel a noite com jornalistas e blogueiros. Obviamente eu já sabia daquele evento noturno, apenas tinha esquecido.

Tomo um banho e lavo os cabelos. A cabelereira e a maquiadora chegam, logo me arrumando e me deixando da melhor forma possível para que eu pudesse dar as entrevistas. Depois de certo tempo eu soube que uma delas foi demitida por falar que eu abri a porta de sutiã... Sorte que Jen não sabe ler em português, já tem ciúme do meu marido, que dirá de uma brasileira.

Meu outro problema naquele final de semana foi o Sean. Ele era um amigo maravilhoso, mas ás vezes parecia esquecer que éramos apenas amigos. Nós tivemos um painel juntos, além de fotos em dupla com os fãs.

O primeiro dia da convenção, o sábado, foi maravilhoso. Os fãs brasileiros são, sem dúvidas, os mais calorosos. Claro que tinham os mais calorosos do que todos, mas, para isso, parecia ter uma pessoa designada especialmente para mandar eles saírem de cima de mim.

\- Sem abraços e sem beijos. – Dizia ela. Eu tive vontade de dar um tapa naquela garota, eu tinha todo o direito de beijar e abraçar o fã que eu quisesse, até a doida pintada de verde que se jogou em cima de mim.

Sim, o Brasil foi o lugar com mais fãs estranhos. Tinha uma senhora bem idosa que parecia a presidenta do país, teve uma menina com a bandeira gay, teve uma que eu fiquei olhando feio porque ela me enchia a paciência no twitter e, no mais, era apenas dizer que eles eram lindos, fazer o símbolo dos Evil Regals e tudo certo.

Eu chorei lágrimas invisíveis. A menina me contou uma historia bem triste sobre como ela havia vencido o câncer e eu tinha ensinado ela a nunca desistir e a acreditar em contos de fadas, mas a minha mente começou a vaguear pelo corpo de Jennifer no meio da história e, como eu não tinha o que falar, eu chorei.

"Chorei".

Uma coisa que me fez falta no Brasil foi o álcool na Cocktail Party, mas depois que saí de lá fui com um grupo de brasileiros beber. Eu, Fred, Bex e Marcus passamos a noite de sábado para domingo bebendo em alguma favela do Rio de Janeiro.

Amei a caipirinha, mas tive que me controlar para não beber demais e acabar chamando por certas loiras de madrugada. Pierre, o cara que estava com a gente, era meio estranho. Ele forçou uma amizade, mas fiquei feliz porque ele me deu álcool e quem me dá álcool se torna, automaticamente, meu amigo.

O domingo foi lindo. No momento em que eu entrei no palco para começar o meu painel sozinha, todos os presentes abaixaram a cabeça, como se me reverenciassem. Aquilo me deixou muito, muito, muito emocionada. Naquele dia meu coração bateu verde e amarelo, até porque eu estava vestindo a camisa da seleção deles.

"Lana, eu te amo."

"Lana, eu te amo"

"Lana, eu te amo"

Não tinha como não se emocionar ouvindo aqueles gritos. Minha morte foi quando, no final, eles começaram a cantar Demons de Imagine Dragons. Eu nunca me senti tão amada e querida em uma convenção quanto eu me senti lá.

Depois que todas as atividades acabaram, eu, Bex, Colin e Sean subimos no palco e começamos a cantar See You Again, junto com Martha e Carol, as organizadoras de tudo. Até o Fred se juntou a nós no palco, fazendo com que fosse bastante aplaudido.

Terceiro problema do final de semana: o selinho na Bex. Claro que dar um selinho em uma das minhas melhores amigas não era problema nenhuma para mim, só que a Jen viu fotos. Ela viu fotos e, imediatamente, me ligou. Só que eu não atendi. Eu não atendi porque depois que saímos da convenção, fomos direto para um restaurante para comermos. E lá o Fred me beijou em frente às cameras, o que Jen viu também.

\- Gente, a Jen está me ligando. – Anuncia o Colin. Eu fico tensa. – Vou colocar no viva-voz.

-Colin. – Ouço a voz dela. – Como está tudo por aí?

\- Tudo ótimo. – Ele responde. – Olhe, estamos todos juntos e você está no viva-voz, então não me comprometa, viu?

Nós rimos e posso ouvir sua risada do outro lado da linha.

\- Na verdade, eu queria falar com a Lana. – Os olhares se voltam para mim e eu finjo desentendimento. – Ela está aí?

\- Oi, Jenni. – falo. – É algo importante?

\- É algo particular, sobre a série. – Tiro o telefone da mão de Colin, peço licença a todos e vou para o fundo do restaurante.

\- Você enlouqueceu? – Questiono, com raiva na voz. – Ligando para o Colin e pedindo para falar comigo, só pode estar maluca.

\- Não podia fazer nada se você não atende o telefone. – Ela também tem raiva na voz. – Eu vi suas fotos beijando a Rebecca.

\- Você chama aquilo de beijo?

\- Chamo. Porque você beijou ela?

\- Porque eu quis, ela é minha amiga. – Respondo. – Jen, você não pode me controlar assim.

\- Eu sei, é que... – Ela faz uma pausa. – Eu não aguento. Até a ela você pode beijar em público e eu nada.

\- São situações diferentes.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Eu sinto sua falta. – A interrompo. – Eu sinto a sua falta e, quanto mais falta eu sua, mais eu quero te ver para te ter para mim.

Ela suspira do outro lado, sei que aquelas palavras a desconcertam.

\- Quando você chega?

\- Só na quarta.

\- Promete que vem direto me ver?

Sorrio com aquele pedido.

\- Eu prometo, Jen.

\- Tudo certo então. Um beijo.

\- Outro.

Desligo o telefone e volto para a mesa, dando a desculpa de que era algo para promover a série na Comic Con. Pela primeira vez na noite, checo as mensagens no meu celular e lá está, depois de muitas ligações perdidas dela, uma mensagem.

" _Saiba que todo beijo que eu te mando é na boca. E de língua."_

Sorrio com aquilo e bloqueio o aparelho, voltando a minha atenção às pessoas que estavam comigo na mesa.

Acordo tarde naquela manhã, a noite anterior tinha sido intensa, e até subir num carro eu acabei subindo. Olho para o espaço vazio ao meu lado e suspiro aliviada ao saber que o Fred não estava ali. Meu celular, quase que instantaneamente vibra, anunciando mensagem de Jennifer.

" _Bom dia ou boa tarde?"_

Sorrio ao ver a mensagem, rapidamente envio resposta.

" _Bom dia."_

Não demora muito e a mensagem de volta chega.

" _Está sozinha?"_

" _Sim."_

O nome da loira aparece na tela, indicando que ela estava ligando para mim.

\- Bom dia. – Digo sorrindo.

\- Saudade de ouvir essa voz rouca. – Suspiro ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Depois de amanhã, Jennifer... Paciência é uma virtude.

\- Uma virtude que você sabe que eu não tenho.- Ela faz uma pausa. – Queria brincar de um negócio com você.

\- Lá vem...

\- Até parece que não sente saudade de mim. Pois também está tudo certo, eu vou voltar a dormir que eu ganho mais.

\- Agora que você provocou, você vai ter que falar.

\- Pede com jeitinho.

"Manhosa", penso.

\- Por favor, Jenni... Me conta o que você queria brincar. – Faço uma voz infantil e ela ri do outro lado.

\- Que roupa você está usando? – Ela pergunta eu olho para baixo, constatando que eu vestia uma blusa do Fred e nada mais.

\- Uma blusa do Fred. – Respondo e ela faz um som de desaprovação.

\- Resposta errada. – Diz. – Vou perguntar de novo: o que você está vestindo?

\- O que você está vestindo? – devolvo a pergunta.

\- Nada. – posso ouvir seu riso convencido através da linha. – Estou completamente sem roupa.

\- Ah, Jen...

\- Vai, sua vez. – Me interrompe. – O que você está vestindo?

Tiro a blusa do Fred e jogo no canto do quarto, sem desgrudar o telefone do ouvido.

\- Apenas uma calcinha vermelha.

\- Tira para mim. – Sua voz está carregada de luxúria e eu me sinto uma adolescente fazendo aquilo. Ainda assim, tiro a calcinha e jogo junto à blusa.

\- Ah, como eu queria estar aí para te tocar... – Eu respiro fundo e ela continua. – Como eu não estou, eu quero que você desça sua mão bem devagar pela sua barriga até chegar no destino final, e você sabe onde é.

Faço como ela manda e consigo ouvir sua respiração ficar mais pesada através do telefone.

\- Agora, bem devagar, com o indicador, você vai fazer pequenos círculos. – Começo o movimento e ela me estimula. – Eu quero que você feche os olhos e imagine que sou eu aí, que são meus dedos em seu corpo.

\- Jen...

\- Shhhh... – Seu tom de voz é manso. – Leva a outra mão aos seios e massageia, lembrando de quando eles estavam em minha boca.

Sigo suas instruções e consigo imaginar perfeitamente a loira com suas mãos e lábios percorrendo o meu corpo.

\- Pode colocar um dedo, mas vai com calma. – Obedeço sua ordem e começo o movimento de vai e vem em meu próprio corpo. Um gemido escapa da minha boca. – Isso, geme que eu quero ouvir. E coloca mais outro.

Introduzo mais um dedo em mim e, com o polegar, continuo massageando o nervo inchado que era o meu clitóris.

\- Vai bem devagarinho, segue meu ritmo.

Entra.

Ela inspira.

Sai.

Ela expira.

Entra.

Inspira.

Sai.

Expira.

\- Geme meu nome. – Faço como ela pede e arqueio as costas em direção aos meus próprios dedos. – Em seu ritmo, pode ir.

\- Não quero. – Digo, ainda com a respiração entrecortada. – Quero você.

\- Paciência é uma virtude. – Repete a mesma frase que eu havia usado com ela. – Você vai me ter, vai ter meus dedos, meus lábios, meu corpo todo para você. Agora, goze. – Comanda. – Goze para mim.

Mais palavras não são necessárias. Deixo meu corpo se libertar e, clamando pela minha co-estrela, atinjo o orgasmo. Encaro o teto e tento, sem muito sucesso, estabilizar minha respiração.

\- Gostou da brincadeira? – provoca.

\- Um dia você vai me matar. – Respondo.

\- Isso é o que fazemos separadas. Imagine juntas. – Rio com aquilo.

\- Eu preciso te ver, urgentemente.

\- E eu preciso de um banho gelado. Te ouvir gozar me deixou um pouco acesa.

Sorrio apenas com o pensamento da loira se tocando e pensando em mim.

\- Obrigada, Jen. Obrigada pelo orgasmo à distância.

\- Eu é que agradeço. – Ela faz uma pausa. – Eu é que agradeço por ser o motivo de um orgasmo tão lindo quanto deve ter sido esse.


End file.
